


Untitled Frozen PWP

by last_days



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, First Time, Girl Penis, Incest, Knotting, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Somnophilia, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_days/pseuds/last_days
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No real plot, Elsa (G!P) and Anna have sexytimes during Anna's heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, mistakes are all mine. I don't own anything, no infringement intended. Don't like things listed in the tags, don't read. This is the first fic I am uploading here, and the first of this kind I've ever written, so please let me know what you think. Enjoy!

Untitled Frozen pwp

“Princess Anna?”

“Yes, my Queen?”

“Come here please.” The question was more of a command, spoken in a firm authoritative voice. The princess walked closer to her older sister, the ice queen of Arendale. Queen Elsa, who was seated upon her ice throne, leaned forward and sniffed at her little sister. A quite snarl left her lips. “You are in heat?” Again the question was more of a statement.

Anna decided to answer anyway, knowing not doing so would lead to more trouble, “it began this morning Queen Elsa.”

Elsa glanced up and locked eyes with her red-headed little sister, “go to your room, now.” With a nod Anna left the throne room and headed upstairs to her own quarters. She should have known better to wander around the castle while in heat; any number of alphas could have tried to claim her. After entering her bedroom Anna lay down on her bed and absentmindedly started stroking her belly over her dress. With a sigh she sat up again and removed all of her cloths, then laid down again, it was only a matter of time after all…

*************************************** 

Now very distracted Queen Elsa finished her necessary duties as queen and then called the closest servant to her. “I am retiring for the day; see that neither I nor the princess are disturbed for the rest of the night.” Knowing better than to voice his answer the servant merely nodded his understanding of the order, and watched as the queen left the room. Having taken care of everything pressing the queen left the room, following the scent of her little sister to make sure she had followed orders.

After several minutes of walking Elsa found herself outside her sister’s rooms, trying the door she found it locked, as it should be. Reaching into her own cleavage she removed the key to the door and inserted it. Slowly she unlocked the door and pushed it open. Once inside she re-locked the door and placed the key on a small table near her so she could grab it later. Almost idly she wandered the outer rooms on her way to the bedroom, where her sister’s scent was gaining in strength.

Standing in the doorway Elsa could see her sister lying on her bed, hand busy between her thighs, a slight squelching sound filling the space as she busily drove her fingers inside of her hungry cunt. Elsa took a deep breath of the air saturated with Anna’s omega in heat sent and savored the taste it left on the back of her tongue. Not alerting her sister to her presence Elsa continued to stare at the erotic site before her. Anna groaned a bit as she tried to force more of her own hand into herself, desperately trying to reach a peak she had never gained on her own. 

Growing restless with just watching Elsa used her magic to make her ice dress vanish, leaving her as naked as her sister on the bed. Slowly she reached her hand down and began to stroke the hardening length between her own legs. Within a few strokes, combined with the erotic sight and smells in the room Elsa’s cock was fully hard, sticking straight out from her body, pointing at her sister. At just over nine inches in length and two and a quarter inches in girth Elsa was quite proud of her erect cock, knowing it was the perfect size to please her omega.

No longer able to fight the instincts inside screaming at her to claim her sister, Elsa moved forward. Coming to the edge of the bed, instead of climbing on she bent forward and swiped her tongue through her sister’s copious wetness, knocking Anna’s fingers out of the way. “Elsa!” Anna cried out at the new sensation, she hadn’t even heard her sister enter the room. Gathering Anna’s thighs in her hands and pulling her body closer to the edge of the bed Elsa began to lap at the drenched folds in earnest. 

Anna knew better than to act in any way aggressive with Elsa when she was getting her alpha on. So rather than bring her hands to Elsa’s head as she so wanted to do she fisted the bedspread and spread her legs further giving Elsa more room. Elsa murmured her approval of the spreading thighs and took the erect little clit between her teeth, gently nibbling on it, while at the same time bringing her hand up and thrusting two fingers into her little sister’s tight channel. Anna cried out wordlessly and grasped the bedspread tighter; quickly approaching the first of what she knew would be many orgasms of the night.

Elsa used all of her strength to thrust into the young princess, curving her fingers toward her slightly she found the slightly rougher patch inside her sister, knowing this would bring Anna over the edge she had been clinging to. With firm white teeth nibbling on her clit, and two fingers thrusting into her, brushing her g-spot on every plunge Anna saw starts and screamed her sister’s name, “Elsa!” Elsa continued her ministrations, slowing and gentling, to help Anna ride out her orgasm.

When Anna was done thrashing about and had calmed, Elsa removed her fingers and leaned up looking down at the glistening body laid out before her. When their eyes locked Elsa asked, “what have I told you about leaving your rooms while in heat?!”

Knowing she shouldn’t Anna gave a slight smirk and snarked, “not to.” With a loud growl Elsa flipped her sister over, and using one hand pushed her head in the mattress, while using the other to lift her hips. The action put the princess in the perfect position to be mounted by the alpha. With no other warning Elsa lined up and thrust her full cock into her sister’s soaking wet cunt. Both girls let out breathy moans, one at being stuffed so full, the other at having her cock gripped in such a tight, hot vice. Keeping one hand on Anna’s head to keep her in the submissive pose, and the other on her hip to keep her where she wanted her, Elsa began thrusting. 

This was not a nice, loving coupling. This was a hard, fast fuck, brought on by Anna’s heat calling to the alpha in Elsa. Upping her speed to almost inhuman speeds Elsa used her whole weight to bang into her sister. With each thrust in the tight muscles were forced to stretch, and with each pull out they grasped trying to keep the hard cock inside. Knowing Anna would keep her head down now Elsa brought her hand to join the other on Anna’s hips. Using the new grip to increase the thrust even more Elsa slammed her body into the welcoming one beneath her.

Anna was gripping the bedspread again, as well as biting it to stifle her moans; Elsa was so big it was stretching her tight cunt to almost the point of pain. The best kind of pain in the world. With every few strokes Anna could feel the head of Elsa’s cock breach the even tighter muscles of her cervix. After 15 minutes of thrusting Elsa could feel her knot begin to expand and grinned feraly, anticipating the heaven she was about to enter. Anna could also feel her sister’s knot growing with each entrance into her now stretched cunt. Anna’s eyes closed as the large bulge was forced in and out of her pussy.

With each thrust is was harder for Elsa to get the knot in and out of the grasping cunt lips, with a final powerful lunge forward she felt her full length enter her sister and the tight ring of muscles closed behind the knot, not allowing it to leave, tying the two girls together. Being so far inside her sister’s cunt the tip of her cock was firmly inserted into the small opening of the cervix, so when the thick shots of cum started shooting out they went directly into Anna’s womb.

As the first few shots of cum left her shaft Elsa leaned forward and sunk her teeth into the thick muscles where Anna’s shoulder met her neck, drawing a small amount of blood. Jogging her hips a millimeter at a time Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna’s middle bringing their bodies as close as possible, as both her cock and teeth were buried deeply in her sister. After a few minutes Elsa used her remaining strength to pull Anna and herself to their sides to be more comfortable.

As she always did in this situation Elsa’s hand slid down to rest over Anna’s womb, marveling at the way it started to gently protrude as her cum continue to shoot deeply into her sister. Anna snuggled back into the cool body behind her, hoping it will help her cool off after the frantic coupling. After years of being ignored by her big sister, she reveled in these silent moments where her sister couldn’t leave her if she wanted to. Elsa started to gently kiss the teeth marks she left in Anna’s neck, enjoying the wet heat still surrounding her cock so tightly. Anna loved how after fucking her so hard Elsa became so gentle with her, as much as she enjoyed the sex; this was the best part for her.

Gently she rested her hand over Elsa’s where it rested low on her belly. She could still feel her own inner muscles gripping and squeezing Elsa’s knot and cock, and with each squeeze, another shot of cum filled her. Anna knew they would be tied like this, her being continually filled, until it became almost painful. But that was okay, because this was the only satisfaction for the heat that came over her each month.

The first time it had happened it had scared both girls, the uncontrollable need for each other, knowing such a thing was forbidden. They had been so mortified at what had happened that first time, they didn’t talk or see each other for a full month, till the heat hit again, and again Elsa driven mad by the pheromones her sister put out, fucked the younger girl. This time as they were tied together they talked about it, and decided not to over think it. They both needed each other, and they loved each other. And so now it was simply part of their routine each month.

Elsa hadn’t felt any cum leave her in over 15 minutes now, and slowly jogged her hips again, to see if her knot had deflated enough for her to remove it. It had deflated some but not completely, she started to pull out, but a small, “please don’t,” stopped her. Dragging her hand down from Anna’s stomach to her cunt Elsa used two fingers to stroke the firm little nubbin of a clit protruding proudly from its hood. Anna cried out again and forced her hips back against Elsa’s moving the thick cock inside her. With each tweak to her clit Anna slammed back into Elsa, the friction was doing nothing to make Elsa soften, instead was making her rock hard again.

Gently Elsa turned them again so that Anna was lying on her stomach; Elsa rested her weight on her outstretched forearms. With a determined looks Elsa started slamming into Anna again. Anna grabbed on to the spindles of the headboard, hanging on for dear life. Elsa glanced down to where she could see her cock and knot slamming into her little sister’s cunt; it was a sight that always amazed her. “Please Elsa!” Gaining speed and strength with each thrust Elsa was pounding Anna into the mattress, much to the princess’s delight. With one last mighty push Elsa buried her now fully grown knot back into Anna’s cunt, locking them back together. As she felt the new jets of cum from Elsa’s cock enter her womb Anna cried out her own release.

Once again rolling them to their sides Elsa started rubbing Anna’s belly again, fascinated as it extended further than it ever had before. Though she had never said it, and probably never would, Elsa was excited to see the same stomach extended with their young. She knew they shouldn’t, since they were sisters it could be bad for the pups, and so far they had been lucky it hadn’t happened. But someday the luck would run out, and she couldn’t wait, though she had no idea how they would explain to their people how it had happened. Anna chuckled a little at the enthralled gaze and fingers that were caressing her stomach. Elsa raised her gaze to Anna’s silently questioning what the small chuckle was for. Deciding to answer the silent question Anna said, “you always look so transfixed to see what you cum does to my body as you fill me to bursting.”

With a proud gaze and a nonchalant shrug Elsa started nuzzling the bite on Anna’s shoulder again, every now and then jogging her hips forcing her tightly trapped cock to shift minutely. This caused Anna to gasp, and squeeze around the dick filling her up so full, forcing small orgasms to wash over her. Exhausted and still trembling from the latest orgasm Anna closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep, knowing at some point during the night Elsa’s knot would deflate and the large cock would shrink and slip out of her. And in the morning when they woke, they could do it all over again.

TBC...


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frozen omegaverse pwp...okay well a little plot managed to work its way in, but not much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask and you shall receive. I was asked for more, so here it is. Let me know if you'd like me to continue it.

Untitled Frozen PWP – Part 2

Chapter 1

Elsa walked out of her rooms and passed her sister’s slightly open doorway, smirk lighting up her face. She could smell Anna’s heat pheromones permeating the space surrounding her. Knowing the servants had strict orders to not disturb her for the night if she didn’t come down for dinner she felt no qualms about slipping into her younger sister’s door and locking it behind her. She could hear a slight splashing sound alerting her to where Anna was currently hiding. Walking along to the bathing room Elsa peeked in and saw her sister’s flawless back, her long red hair tied up to keep out of the water she was currently lounging in.

“Good evening.” Anna felt a shiver down her spine as the husky sounding voice assaulted her ears.

Peaking over her shoulder Anna saw Elsa leaned against the door-frame, her blue eyes hungrily drinking in Anna’s small frame. “Good evening my Queen.” As much as Elsa was Anna’s much beloved older sister, during Anna’s heat when Elsa’s alpha asserted itself Elsa was very much the ice queen. Anna loved when this more dominate part of her sister took control. For three and a half weeks every month Elsa was the big sister, and that’s all. But for a few glorious days each month, during the height of Anna’s heat, Elsa was Anna’s alpha. Elsa would mount and fuck her omega senseless; easing the torture Anna’s body put her through for not being pregnant already.

Anna continued to leisurely clean herself as Elsa’s eyes drunk in the lovely vision before her. Climbing to her feet as gracefully as she could Anna bent at the waist slowing rubbing the cleaning cloth other her lower body, giving Elsa a great view of her cunt, and tiny sphincter. Elsa involuntarily let out a growl at the sight, wanting nothing more than to rush forward and drive herself in the soft, wet, tight sheath calling out to her. Elsa just barely managed to force herself to stay still and enjoy the show Anna was obviously putting on for her benefit.

Once her legs were good and extra clean Anna stood up straight, and then spread her legs, rubbing the soft cloth between the apex of her legs. Her knees almost giving out as she rubbed her own clit with the cloth. Anna let loose a breathy moan and she kept rubbing the cloth between her legs, giving up all pretense of simply cleaning herself. Elsa had to grab the doorway to keep herself still as Anna began pleasuring herself right in front of her. It seemed these sessions between the queen and princess always started the same way. Elsa would smell Anna’s heat and search her out, then watch as Anna pleasured herself till Elsa couldn’t take it anymore and took over. The pleasure culminating as she buried her knot into her little sister’s tight channel, tying them together as Elsa’s cum flooded Anna’s womb. And oh how Elsa wanted to go do that now, but she always made a personal bet with herself to see how long she could last before forcing her hard cock into Anna’s tight pussy.

Anna was starting to get frustrated, Elsa was still standing in the doorway watching her, and no matter what she did to her own body she was never able to get herself to climax, only Elsa could draw an orgasm out of her. And how she loved when her sister did, to date the record was 47 orgasms during one heat, for three days they didn’t sleep, Elsa’s cock really only left her cunt when one of them needed to relieve themselves at the chamber pot. It was this magical time when Anna’s heat, and Elsa’s rut matched up for the first time, and alpha and omega crashed together in unbelievable pleasure. Just thinking about it brought another moan from Anna, and she dropped the cloth into the water below her and started tweaking her clit, while bringing her other hand up to do the same to one of her nipples.

With Anna’s back still turned to her Elsa’s view was obstructed, but the play of muscles in Anna’s back, and the way her arms moved let Elsa know exactly what the little omega was doing. A war was going on inside of the young queen, part of her wanting to continue watching Anna torture both of them, and the other part wanting to claim her omega now. Finally a winner was declared and Elsa entered the bathing chamber, as she walked to the large tub she picked up Anna’s towel, as she reached her little sister she handed the dry cloth to her without a word and walked back out to the bed chamber. With a happy little hop Anna got out of the tub, quickly dried herself off and rushed out to where Elsa was now standing, naked.

Anna felt a jolt in her pussy as she saw her sister’s large cock standing straight out, ready to take her to the heights of pleasure. Knowing Elsa preferred her in the most subservient position possible while claiming her Anna climbed on the large bed and put her face down in the pillows, with her knees under her raising her ass high in the air, ready to be mounted. During these moments where the two shared their bodies with each other hardly any words were spoken, as though doing so would break the spell they allowed themselves to be under to complete the act most would consider vile.

Elsa idly stroked her hard cock as she watched her sister get into position to be claimed, face in the pillows ass in the air, hands clasping the headboard ready to hang on for dear life. She could already see the juices leaking from the hungry cunt as Anna wiggled her ass slightly, trying to tempt Elsa into fucking her already. Her little rosebud also winking at Elsa as Anna’s muscles clenched around nothing, begging to be filled, stuffed to the point of pain by her big sister’s hard cock.

Elsa could tell Anna was getting very impatient, so she decided to stop torturing them both. Elsa climbed up on the bed and shuffled along on her knees till she was right behind Anna. Cock positioned perfectly to enter the wet cavern waiting for it. With one final stroke to her dick Elsa grabbed both of Anna’s hips and shoved forward, driving all nine inches of cock into her little sister’s soaking cunt. There was a loud slap and Elsa’s thighs met the back of Anna’s as she sheathed herself completely, Anna’s tight pussy choking her hard cock. They both groaned at the amazing feeling. No matter how many times they did this, the first entrance was always the most breath taking for both.

Elsa not wanting to her hurt her baby sister forced herself to still, allowing Anna’s body to get used to the intrusion of her cock. Between the slick Anna’s body produced, and the pre-cum leaking from her cock there was plenty of lubrication, but at nine inches long and over two inches round it always took Anna’s tiny body a few minutes to adjust. Thankful for the time Anna was already breathing heavily as her body tried to loosen up for the hard coupling that was about to happen, because once Elsa started moving there would be nothing slow or gentle about it.

Once she felt the harshest of the clenching cease Elsa pulled out so that only the barest tip of her hard cock was still in the entrance to Anna’s pussy, and then with just as much strength as the first thrust she banged back into the warmth. Elsa set up the hardest, fastest pace she could. Each thrust forward forced Anna’s head forward, almost banging into the headboard she was clinging to. Elsa shuffled her knees slightly now hitting her sister’s cunt at a slightly different angle. With a soft cry of pleasure Anna clenched her eyes shut, Elsa’s cock was now hitting her g-spot with every punishing thrust and it was perfect. Elsa was mesmerized by the small slightly darker ring of tissue that winked at her with every thrust. In all of the times they had mated Elsa had never touched this part of her sister’s body.

Cocking her head slightly and studying the back of the princess’s head Elsa wondered if Anna would be mad if she investigated this hidden part of her body. They had never discussed it; of course they never really discussed anything they did together during these frantic moments. Never slowing or softening her frantic thrusts Elsa decided the worst that could happen would be Anna telling her to stop. This in mind she drew one hand from the hip it was holding and started sucking on her own index finger. When she was satisfied with the amount of lubrication on the digit she reached forward and started circling the crinkled flesh.

Anna’s eyes snapped open and her head shot up at the foreign sensation of something pushing against her asshole, her mouth open in a soundless scream. Growling slightly at the change of position of her omega the alpha in Elsa reached forward with the hand that had still been on Anna’s hip and forced her back down to the pillows, the forward motion of her body to push the head down forced Elsa’s torso to push her hand forward. Elsa’s entire index finger entered the tight ring of muscle in one thrust till her hand could move forward no more. Elsa continued thrusting almost manically into Anna’s body while her finger, still deeply embedded, started wiggling slightly. She could feel her own cock thrusting in through the very thin membrane in Anna’s body. Anna moaned obscenely as she felt both holes so full of her sister, Elsa’s hand still forcing her head down in her favorite submissive position.

Deciding to try multitasking Elsa kept up the motion of her hips, forward and back, then started a slow and gentle thrust with her hand. Elsa watched amazed as her dick disappeared into Anna’s cunt, and her finger into Anna’s ass. Figuring Anna would stay now Elsa pushed herself back up so that she could have more control over her movements. She sped up the thrusts of her hand, not quite matching the speed or strength of her cock; it was nevertheless a forceful penetration of the previously virginal hole. Spitting down to where her hand was buried to give more wetness Elsa pushed forward now with two fingers. Anna cried out again, a strong orgasm washing over her body with the addition of the second finger. Anna’s orgasming body was clenching so tightly Elsa had to use all of her strength to continue fucking her.

As she watched her index and middle finger burried over and over again into the tight ass Elsa wondered what it would feel like to bury her cock in the hole even tighter than the painfully tight cunt she was used to entering. With the continued thrusting into both holes Anna was now experiencing multiple orgasms, she couldn’t tell when one ended and another began, black spots started to flash in the corners of her vision. Reaching forward with the hand that wasn’t buried in her sister’s ass Elsa started rubbing tight, forceful circles around Anna’s clit. With her loudest scream yet Anna passed out, her mind not able to take the pleasure her body was experiencing.

Realizing that Anna had passed out Elsa was quite proud of herself, never once did she slow or stop her ministrations. She was now furiously fucking her sister’s unconscious body, trying to obtain her own perfect moment. On the out-stroke she could feel her knot starting to form, and Anna’s body trying to keep it, making it more difficult to thrust in and out. Removing her hands from Anna’s ass and clit Elsa grabbed her hips again to add strength for each powerful plunge. Finally her knot was too large for her to pull out and Elsa started rutting into Anna’s body, only able to move a few millimeters in and out. The strong muscles at the entrance to Anna’s cunt locked firmly in place to keep the alpha’s knot tied inside.

Feeling the tiny muscles as the entrance to Anna’s cervix start to milk the sensitive head of her cock Elsa’s orgasm finally washed over her, shooting long, thick jets of cum directly into her sister’s fertile womb. With the first couple of shots of cum Elsa did as she always did, she fell forward and buried her teeth into the tight muscle where Anna’s shoulder met her neck, drawing blood. Elsa reached her arms forward and held herself up from her sister’s unconscious body so as not to hurt her as her cock continued to empty cum and her teeth buried gum deep and the pliant flesh. Elsa’s hips continued to twitch as much as they could while Anna’s body milked her still hard cock and knot of all her cum.

Anna finally woke, as she did she could feel her lower stomach already stretching from the copious amounts of cum Elsa always deposited into her body. She could also feel Elsa’s teeth still buried in her neck, and her slightly cool breath on her skin. Unwittingly she shifted her hips, feeling the still very large knot in her cunt shift slightly too. Anna nearly purred in contentment. Never had she orgasmed so hard. Elsa realizing the slight movements of the body beneath her meant that Anna was awake used the last of her strength to straighten out their bodies and roll them to their sides. Still firmly tied together, Anna’s inner muscles milking her cock in the best way, Elsa finally released her neck. She watched as small rivulets of blood dribbled from where she had bit her sister. The bite was just one more thing they never talked about. Never talked about how this was a mate claim, how Elsa’s alpha claimed Anna’s omega so that neither would ever be with anyone else this way.

Like a magnet Elsa’s hand was drawn to the slightly protruding belly. What was normally a tight, flat stomach stretched out from the amount of cum Elsa’s cock deposited in it. The fucking, mating, was always frantic and harsh, but these moments after where they were tied were tender and loving. Anna reached down and twined her fingers with Elsa’s over her womb. She had never told Elsa that she wanted her pups. Elsa never mentioned pups either. Though both knew that was the purpose of their bodies coupling this way, the heat Anna went through every month.

Closing her eyes Anna could picture it, a couple of little strawberry blondes running around the castle creating and throwing snowballs at each other. Held tightly, but gently, to the ice queen’s body Anna yearned for a future with her lover. One where no one would care that they were sisters and their claim on each other didn’t have to be hidden. She knew at some point one or both of them would have to marry and produce an heir for their kingdom. She knew if she showed up pregnant while not married there would be problems, Elsa’s advisors would have a fit that’s for sure. But that didn’t stop her wanting. Anna drew Elsa’s arms tighter around her, her cunt still spasming around the cock and knot her body was tightly holding hostage. Looking out the window at the dark night sky Anna saw a shooting star, closing her eyes tightly she made her wish. She wished to have Elsa’s cubs with all of her heart and soul, consequences be damned.

***************************************

Chapter 2

Elsa glowered at the stupid little man in front of her, wondering if anyone would mind if she froze him. Probably, her advisors could be so annoying sometimes. Realizing he was doing no more than annoying his queen the little pipsqueak of a man quickly said his goodbyes and left the royal office. With a huff Elsa shot an ice ball at the now closed door where the duke just left. Her aim slightly off she also knocked over her calendar. Grumpily she reached out and straightened it out, idly wondering why she was so short tempered this week. She was months away from her rut, glad it only happened once a year, unlike Anna’s heat which happened every month. With that thought in her head, and her hand still on the calendar she had just righted Elsa’s eyes widened. She snatched the calendar closer and flipped back and forth. Once, then twice, and just to make absolute sure, a third time.

She was grumpy because it has been almost two months since she has had sex. Anna should have started her heat two and a half weeks ago. Despite having secretly wished for it, and knowing it was a possibility one day, Elsa’s heart froze in her chest. Since the day it had started Anna’s heat had never been late. Like clockwork every 25 days her body demanded to be mated to produce cubs. In a daze Elsa stood and left her office, heading to the garden she knew Anna spent most of her time in. After several minutes of following the winding path Elsa saw the bright red hair shining in the sun from where Anna was sat on a bench staring off into space. Anna must of heard Elsa approach because she looked up and locked eyes with her big sister. Wordlessly they just stared at each other for several minutes. Unconsciously Anna’s hand reached to cover her womb protectively, covering the place where her and Elsa’s cub was growing. Noticing the movement Elsa started to smile, seeing this Anna matched the radiant grin. Slowly Elsa moved forward until she stood in front of her little sister, and for the first time the powerful alpha dropped to her knees and bowed to the little omega, reverently she kissed the hand that was over their young. Anna’s other hand came up and stroked her sister’s head as she felt the cool lips on her hand.

At the feel of fingers running over the plait of her braid Elsa looked up and locked eyes with Anna again. Still no words were shared as their hands found each other's cheeks and drew each other closer. And another first, in all of the time they had been fucking each other they had never shared a kiss, somehow this seemed to be crossing a line that Elsa’s cock in Anna’s pussy didn’t. Seconds after the first gentle press of lip to lip Elsa’s tongue moved forward, demanding entrance to the princess’s mouth. Anna moaned and allowed her queen access to her mouth, their tongues dueling in the wet cavern. Reluctantly Elsa pulled away from the warm mouth, seemingly becoming aware of their surroundings for the first time.

Looking around them to make sure they were alone, and no one had seen her defiling her little sister’s mouth, Elsa stood and grabbed Anna’s hand. She practically dragged the not protesting princess through the castle till they reached her own rooms. Keeping with the theme of firsts Elsa brought Anna into her room and gently held her by the bed. During each of their couplings the fucking had happened in Anna’s rooms. Elsa wanted this to be different. This wasn’t their bodies demanding release; this was Elsa showing her baby sister, the mother of her future cubs, how much she loved her. Cool hands on flushed cheeks Elsa brought Anna’s lips back to her own, immediately thrusting her tongue forward.

Normally during her heat while Elsa fucked her Anna wasn’t allowed to touch her sister’s cold body. It was one of the ways she showed her subservience to her alpha. Realizing this was different to all of those times; Anna reached forward and wrapped her arms around her older sister’s waist, pulling their bodies tightly together. Elsa moaned into the princess’s mouth as she felt their entire fronts mashed together. As wonderful as the sensation was, Elsa knew it would be better without their cloths. Running her hands down and around from Anna’s cheeks to the ties of her dress Elsa released the bindings. Anna’s dress began to fall and she reluctantly let go of Elsa to withdraw her arms from the sleeves. With nothing now holding it up the dress fell and pooled around Anna’s feet, leaving her completely bare.

Dragging her mouth from the delicious one it had been devouring Elsa stared down at her sister’s bare body. Though she had seen this exact sight more times then she could count Elsa didn’t think she had ever told the younger girl just how much she appreciated it. “You are so beautiful Anna.” Anna blushed prettily and kissed her big sister again, quickly becoming addicted to the taste of her mouth. While their mouths were busy Elsa used her magic to make her own dress vanish, leaving her body just as bare as Anna’s. She had been right, the feeling of their fronts smashed together was much better sans cloths. She could feel Anna’s pebbled nipples nearly dueling with her own as their bodies rubbed together. As the blood in Elsa’s body rushed to her cock she could feel it get hard and rise up till it was poking Anna’s center.

With a slight push Elsa started moving them closer to the bed. When she felt the back of her knees hit the mattress Anna ripped her lips from Elsa’s and turned to crawl up on the bed. “No!” Elsa seeing her sister start to take the position she always did while in heat stopped her sister. With a look of confusion and hurt Anna froze and looked back at Elsa, afraid her lover, her sister, had come to her senses and was going to put a stop to this. After all they had only ever touched each other like this while she was in heat, or Elsa was in rut, and neither had that as an excuse this time. Elsa crawled up on the bed over Anna and turned her over so she was lying on her back and not her front. Elsa allowed her full weight to press Anna into the mattress as she fused their mouths together again.

Both took full advantage of their hands being free to roam them over the other’s bodies. Elsa’s hard cock was pressed between them, the underside wedged between Anna’s cunt lips, rubbing against her sensitive clit. Elsa started rocking her hips, rubbing her cock through Anna’s slick, soaking her cock and sending shivers of pleasure through both of their bodies. Anna couldn’t believe what was happening, never had she been with Elsa while they were front to front. Every single time her sister had fucked her it had been from behind. She loved all the new sensations of Elsa’s front rubbing against her own as their tongues wrestled. Breaking her mouth away again Elsa stared down at her little sister, noting her pupils were so blown her eyes appeared black. Still rocking her hips Elsa said something she had never told Anna while they were like this, “I love you.”

Tears obscured her vision as she stared up at her gorgeous sister, somehow knowing Elsa meant not just as s sister, but as a lover. Gently running her fingers over the beautiful features so intent on her own Anna answered in kind, “I love you too, Elsa, so much.” Elsa’s hips rose a bit as she reached between their bodies to guide her cock to her sister’s entrance. Slowly, and more gently than she had ever entered her before, Elsa pushed forward, inch by inch burying her cock in Anna’s wet heat. “Elsa.” Her name was whispered lovingly, reverently. Elsa kept pushing forward till finally long moments later she was sheathed completely buried in Anna’s cunt. Elsa’s full weight again rested on her sister as she began kissing her again, fingers gently brushing tears away from loving eyes.

Anna wrapped her legs around Elsa’s hips, allowing Elsa to sink deeper inside her. Arms and legs both now tightly wrapped around her big sister Anna’s body slowly became accustomed to the large cock buried as far as it could go inside her. Stopping the kiss Elsa leaned up on her elbows so she could watch her sister’s face as she withdrew her cock as gently as she had pushed it in. When she was in only head deep Elsa paused, and then equally as slow started pushing back in. Anna arched up in the gentle thrusts, needing to be as close to Elsa as physically possible. 

Elsa kept staring into Anna’s eyes as she made love to her baby sister for the first time. This wasn’t heat or rut driven; this wasn’t a frantic coupling, or an alpha mating her omega. This was one woman showing physically how much she loved another. That they were sisters didn’t matter now. That the kingdom would revolt when they found out the unmarried princess was pregnant didn’t matter. That they would be shunned and banished didn’t matter. All that mattered was that Elsa’s cock felt perfect in Anna’s cunt as they made love to each other.

Increasing her speed, though being no less gentle, Elsa fused their lips again. They both wondered why they had waited so long to do this. To kiss, to make love to each other. Anna could feel her release building quicker than it ever had before, it began washing over her in blinding waves causing her to break the kiss and shout Elsa’s name. Feeling the clenching on her cock Elsa knew Anna was cumming, leaning forward slightly she whispered in her sister’s ear, “I love you Anna.” This simple action cause a second more powerful orgasm in Anna’s body, she arched so hard she lifted them both from the bed. Seeing such ecstasy on her sister’s face Elsa lost control and started shooting her cum deep into Anna’s cunt.

As their orgasms eased Elsa rolled them over so that Anna was sprawled out on top of her, Elsa’s softening cock still buried deep inside Anna. When she could move again Anna rose up a bit so she could look at Elsa, not knowing what to say after the intense love making they had just shared she shyly said, “hi.”

Elsa chuckled at how adorable her sister was being. “Hi yourself. Are you okay, the pups?” Elsa asked as she started to gently rub Anna’s back.

With an almost disbelieving smile Anna replied, “we’re good.”

“Good.” Elsa ran one hand up Anna’s back to her neck and tenderly pulled her down for a kiss. They stayed this way for awhile as they shared kisses and words of love, until with a shudder they felt Elsa’s soft cock slide out of Anna’s pussy, with it a rush of their shared cum. They both knew things had changed. They needed to talk. To make decisions about what to do. But for now, they just laid there and enjoyed being in each other’s arms. They could deal with everything else tomorrow.

***************************************

Chapter 3

Anna woke slowly; slightly confused about the external stimuli her mind was cataloging. The sun was on the wrong side, and she was pressed up against a cool body. The second one was easy; the cool body could only belong to Elsa, the ice queen. The sun took a moment longer to figure out, until she remembered yesterday. Elsa finding her in the garden, acknowledging the young in Anna’s womb, taking her back to Elsa’s room and making love to her, this explained the sun in the wrong place. She was still in Elsa’s room, wrapped up in Elsa’s arms, where they had spent the night making love to each other. Now that the euphoria was not as present Anna started to think about what they were going to do.

Anna was a princess of Arendale. She wasn’t married. And she was pregnant. That alone would cause chaos, and that’s before she told anyone who the other parent was. Elsa was queen of Arendale, and also unmarried, it wouldn’t due for her to have gotten someone pregnant, much less who she had gotten pregnant. As she had wished for this, she had never actually thought out the logistics of how they would work it out. What in the hell were they going to do. Anna started absently rubbing her womb, where her cubs were safely housed as she thought.

Elsa woke due to Anna’s shifting around, gazing up at her little sister she could see the worry obscuring her face. She didn’t have to ask to know what Anna was thinking, the worry lines and the gentle rubbing of her stomach were a dead give a way. In the hours before dawn after Anna had fallen asleep Elsa had stayed awake thinking. She had a plan, and a back-up plan. Neither was great, but they would work. Deciding she should ease her sister’s worry Elsa spoke up, “we will go see the trolls, and ask for their help again. If they are not able to help then we will go to my ice castle until we have a better solution.”

Glad for the direction Anna looked at Elsa, “what do you think the trolls can do Elsa?”

Bringing Anna’s body back down to snuggle against her own Elsa shrugged, “I don’t know, but they have been able to help in the past, I pray they can again.”

“Do you think…?” Anna trailed off, making Elsa quite curious.

“What?”

“We’re sisters…” Again Anna trailed off. Elsa raised her brow at this, Anna stated it as if Elsa wasn’t aware, which was quite amusing to the queen. Gathering her courage Anna continued, “the cubs, do you think the troll’s magic can make sure they are okay?”

Elsa drew in a sharp breath. While in the past she had craved having young with her omega she had considered the risks to the health of the cubs due to their hereditary closeness. But since the realization yesterday that Anna was in fact pregnant those thoughts had not even crossed her mind. Involuntarily Elsa drew Anna closer to her, as if their physical closeness could protect their young from the genetic defects that could affect them. Wanting to reassure both her sister and herself she croaked out, “yes. They saved you, their magic is strong.” Anna just nodded and snuggled closer to her big sister, seeking comfort. Neither was quite ready to get up and face the consequences of their actions. But they would face it, together.

TBC…


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa and Anna seek out the trolls for their help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I will have to change the title, plot has managed to take over, but don't worry there is still plenty of smut. Flashback in italics. Enjoy.

Untitled Frozen PWP – Part 3

 

Chapter 1

 

After lying in each other’s arms for a while longer Elsa gently nudged her little sister, they should get moving if they were going to see the trolls today.  Anna felt the nudge but decided to ignore it as she ran her hand up and down Elsa’s torso.  She was very much enjoying having free range to touch her sister’s body finally.  As she ran her hand up her knuckles brushed the underside of firm breasts, and as the hand ran down the tips of her fingers just brushed short, wiry hairs just above where Elsa’s flaccid cock was resting.

 

Deciding to be bolder this time when her hand reached Elsa’s breasts she cupped one, running the nipple between her fingers.  This caused a soft sigh from Elsa.  Deciding they could wait awhile before getting a move on the day Elsa let her little sister enjoy discovering her body.  It was only fair after all, there wasn’t a single place on or in Anna’s body that Elsa had not touched. 

 

After playing with one nipple for a few minutes Anna switched breasts and started fondling the other.  Both pink buds were crinkled and standing up begging for attention.  Out of the corner of her eye Anna noticed a twitch from Elsa’s crotch.  Reluctantly letting go of the nipple she was playing with Anna reached down and lowered the blanket so that she could see his sister’s cock.  It was still soft, but was obviously starting to fill with blood and stiffen.  Anna went back to playing with Elsa’s breasts, as her eyes stayed firmly locked on the twitching member.

 

Elsa smirked at her sister’s sudden fascination with her slowly hardening cock.  Not losing sight of the semi-erect cock Anna leaned down and took a pebbled nipple into her mouth, sucking gently.  Elsa reached down and ran her fingers through the bright red hair covering her chest as she just lay there allowing Anna to play with her body however she wanted.  Anna had never actually seen the transition from soft to hard in her sister’s cock.  She had seen it soft a few times when they had both fallen asleep after mating during her heats.  And she saw it hard every time Elsa had fucked her.  But never the in-between, it was fascinating for the young princess.

 

It only took a few minutes of having her nipples played with and nibbled on for Elsa to be fully erect.  Seeing the long, proud cock standing at full attention from Elsa’s body Anna’s hand reached down and wrapped around it for the first time.  She had never touched her sister’s cock before.  Sure it had filled her cunt many times, but she had never caressed it with her fingers.  Remembering seeing Elsa jerk her cock before Anna slowly started to move her grip up and down, smearing some of the pre-cum leaking from the head as she did for lubrication.  Elsa’s hips jerked up with the soft, curious grip on her cock, seeking more friction.

 

Giving up all pretense of playing with Elsa’s breasts now Anna squirmed down the bed so that she could get a closer look at her sister’s cock.  This being the only one she had ever seen Anna didn’t have anything to compare it to, but she thought it was beautiful, just like all of Elsa was.  Anna was so close Elsa could feel her warm breath on her cool member, it was driving her mad, but she resolved to let this play out however Anna wanted it to.  Anna watched as more clear fluid leaked from the dark red head of Elsa’s cock, dribbling down to make her ministrations easier.

 

Anna could remember many times where Elsa had used her mouth to bring her pleasure, and wanted to do that for her lover, her sister, but wasn’t really sure how.  Elsa was so big and long Anna didn’t think she could fit much of her in her mouth.  Idly she wondered how she had even fit her in her pussy.  Curiosity getting the best of her Anna’s little, pink tongue reached out and licked the head of Elsa’s cock, scooping up some of the trickling pre-cum.  Elsa moaned and had to fight not to thrust her hips as the warm, wet tongue touched her hard cock for the first time.

 

Gaining confidence after Elsa’s reaction Anna opened her mouth and enveloped the mushroom shaped head of Elsa’s cock into her mouth, sucking gently.  She kept her motions of her hand, gripping and stroking the length of Elsa’s cock and used her tongue to play with the head.  Elsa reached up over her head and grabbed the headboard, as she had seen Anna do many times.  Really getting into her little game now, Anna got a little too enthusiastic and her teeth scraped against the sensitive glands.  “Ahhh, teeth Anna, no teeth!”  Sheepishly Anna muttered an apology and then went back to what she was doing.

 

Anna shifted around a little, and as she did her grip twisted, causing a wordless moan from Elsa.  Deciding to investigate this a bit more Anna started toying with her grip, altering it to see what caused the best reaction from Elsa.  It didn’t take much longer of this enjoyable, if amateurish, blow job before Elsa felt her orgasm on its way.  “Anna, oh god Anna, I’m going to cum…please.”  Anna now had a decision to make, she knew how much Elsa could cum when she was fucking her during her heat, but last night as they made love there wasn’t nearly as much.  Going for it Anna continued to suck on the head of Elsa’s cock and was soon rewarded with strong jets of slightly salty cum shooting into her mouth.

 

Anna swallowed it all down, pleased with herself for her accomplishment.  She could feel Elsa softening as she continued to play with her cock as if it was her new favorite toy.  Finally letting go the cock fell limply to lie against Elsa’s pubic hair.  With the cock pointed up Anna noticed another part of her sister’s body she had never dared investigate before.  The soft, wet slit that began just below the base of her cock, it was slightly different than Anna’s own slit.  There was no clit, just spongy lips protecting the entrance to Elsa’s body.  With a quick peek up to Elsa’s face she saw her sister watching her with a loving expression, clearly allowing her to do as she pleased.

 

With one finger Anna reached up and wiggled it between the lips, feeling a thin membrane of skin just inside.  Elsa was still a virgin.  It had been Elsa’s thick cock that had torn Anna’s own hymen, so it seemed only fair to the princess that she get to be the one to break Elsa’s.   Locking eyes again Anna forced her finger forward, ripping through the thin skin and reaching inside Elsa’s body.  Elsa cried out and her hips involuntarily jumped up at the new sensation.  She had never bothered to investigate this part of her own body, whenever she wanted release she tugged on her cock.

 

After a few minutes if simply wiggling her finger, enjoying the new sensations, Anna began to thrust in and out of the tight opening with first one, and then a second finger.  By now Elsa’s cock was rock hard again, and she really wanted to cum, she could tell though that the penetration with no friction on her cock would not get her there.  “Anna please, more…please.”  Anna wasn’t sure what Elsa meant, she could barely fit her two fingers inside of Elsa, how could she add another.  Anna looked questioningly up at her sister, silently asking for direction.  “My cock, touch my cock.”  Realization washed over Anna, she knew she need stimulus on her clit to cum, and since Elsa didn’t have a clit but a cock, she would need to be touched there.

 

Anna took a second to think about what she wanted to do, did she take Elsa in her mouth again, or try something else.  By this time her own center was drenched, her slick leaking down her thighs and soaking into the blankets beneath them.  Removing her fingers from Elsa’s tight channel Anna crawled up her sister’s body till her cunt was lined up over Elsa’s cock.  Elsa looked up at her baby sister and grabbed her hips to help guide her and hold her steady as she lowered her body, taking Elsa’s huge cock into her pussy.  When she had lowered herself all the way Anna wiggled a little trying to get comfortable, once she was she reached behind her and grabbed Elsa’s thigh, guiding her to spread her legs more.

 

Once she had some more room to work with Anna plunged two fingers back into Elsa’s cunt.  Elsa couldn’t believe the sensations, she had Anna’s hot, tight cunt strangling her cock deep in her body, all the while Anna’s fingers rapidly fucking her pussy.  Now that her body had stretched some Anna started to move up and down, riding her sister’s cock while she fucked her sister’s pussy.  The movements were slightly awkward, but after several minutes they were able to get into a great rhythm.  Elsa decided she had never seen anything so beautiful as her little sister riding her cock with abandon.

 

Elsa having cum once already had great staying power, but Anna who had been on the razor’s edge of release for a long time now came first.  With a cry she threw her whole weight down on the last thrust, sitting on the huge cock as her body spasmed around it.  Her orgasm taking her by surprise Anna had stopped thrusting into Elsa’s pussy, and was now just sitting on her hard cock as she tried to catch her breath.  Deciding she had been an idle participant long enough Elsa rose up and wrapped her arms around her little sister.  The movement caused Anna’s fingers to slip from inside her, but that was okay, what she really wanted now was to fuck Anna.

 

Keeping the forward momentum Elsa pushed Anna down so that she was lying on the bed, with Elsa on top of her, legs wrapped around Elsa’s waist.  “I love you little sister.”  Elsa broke another of their previously unspoken rules; she acknowledged that they were siblings while her cock was buried deeply in Anna’s cunt.  They kissed as Anna replied in kind.  Bracing her arms on the bed Elsa leaned up and pulled her cock from the hot cavern it was buried in, and then thrust back in.  She set up a quick pace as she sought her release.  Breaking their kiss as oxygen became an issue Elsa started kissing down Anna’s neck, and to her chest, taking Anna’s breast into her hungry mouth.  Anna’s breast being as small as they were, she was able to fit almost the whole thing in her mouth.

 

Switching between the two breasts as she kept up the thrusting of her hips Elsa was quickly approaching climax.  Anna’s arms and legs were both wrapped securely around her big sister, holding on as tightly as she could.  Elsa cried out as she felt her cock swell even more for a second, and then her cum was shooting into Anna’s cunt.  Elsa released the breast in her mouth and leaned up a bit to sink her teeth into Anna’s neck in the same place as always.  At the feeling of Elsa cumming inside her and her teeth staking Elsa’s claim on Anna’s body, Anna came again.  They clung together as their bodies started to come down from their intense climaxes.  Elsa’s cock softened again, and eventually fell out of her sister as they continued to lay there.

 

Though her muscles felt like jelly, and she wanted to nothing more than to lie here all day, Elsa knew they couldn’t.  They needed to get up and seek out the trolls to ask for their help.  As Elsa shifted and started to rise Anna knew they needed to get up and get a move on.  She watched slightly jealously as Elsa simply waved her hand and was dressed and ready to go.  After Anna was dressed the two left the queen’s chambers and started out on the most important journey they have ever made.

 

*****************************************

 

Chapter 2

 

It took them a few hours of travel to reach the patch of rocks that was the trolls’ home.  As the trolls realized who had come to visit them there were excited cries of, “Queen Elsa!”  “Princess Anna!”  In a flurry of activity they were quickly surrounded by the little creatures.  With a giggle Anna dropped down and started playing with the smallest of the bunch, as they animatedly showed her their new flowers and mushrooms.  Elsa watched as the smile slowly drifted from the oldest troll’s face as she watched Anna.

 

This is the one who had saved Anna’s life when they were children, and Elsa silently prayed they could help again.  With a nod of her head the little troll motioned for Elsa to follow her away from the crowd so they could talk.  Without preamble the troll said, “she carries young in her womb.”

 

Sinking down to sit in front of the troll to easier look in her eyes Elsa nodded, “yes, mine.”

 

The troll’s eyes widened in surprise as she jerked her head to the side to look at Anna again.  While playing with the little trolls Anna kept peeking up at her sister who was talking with the elder troll.  As Anna shifted a bit the collar of her dress slipped and the troll could see the bite marks on her neck.  Elsa had claimed Anna as her own, they were mated.  Knowing the seriousness of the situation the troll took a moment to ponder how best to help the young queen and her mate.  With a nod, decision made the troll called Anna over to them.  “Can you help us?”  Anna asked nervously as she sank down into the soft grass next to her sister.

 

“Our magic can make sure the young are healthy.”  There was a great sigh of relief from both queen and princess.  Anna even reached forward and hugged the little, old troll.  “We can help with the other thing too.”  Anna and Elsa shared a glance in slight confusion, and looked back to the helpful troll.  “We once changed Anna’s memories to hide your magic Elsa.  We can change the memories of all who know of you.”

 

“Change how?”  Elsa asked, not show what alteration would be needed to fix the situation they were in.

 

“We will make them think the young princess went with your parents and died.  And that you married your mate during your coronation.”

 

Anna was amazed, “you mean we can be together, we won’t have to hide, no one will know we are sisters?!”  The troll nodded.  “What will I need to do, I mean will have to change my name, the way I look?”

 

The troll shook her head, “no, their memories will be of a blonde, like Elsa, we will call her something else.  You can be you, Princess Anna, from some far off kingdom.”

 

“Will we remember?”  Elsa asked quietly.

 

“Do you want to?”

 

Elsa and Anna locked eyes, a silent conversation going on between them.  Did they want to give up that part of their relationship?  Would Anna give up her memories of their parents so that she could be with her lover?  They came to the same answer and both said, “yes, we want to remember.”

 

“Then you shall.”  With these words from the trolls magic started to swirl all around them, reaching out far past the glade they were in.  All paintings of their family were changed, now showing a small blonde that looked just like Elsa instead of the red head.  In the throne room a painting of their wedding appeared, both girls in gorgeous white dresses.  The great memorial to the previous king and queen now also included the young princess that didn’t actually exist.  Anna and Elsa gasped as their own memories changed.  They could remember all of their lives, but now there were double memories.  One coronation where Elsa proudly married her mate and one where she stood awkwardly next to her sister she hadn’t spoken with in years.

 

It only took a few minutes for the magic to make its changes all over the world, anywhere where anyone had ever heard of Queen Elsa and Princess Anna their memories were changed.  As the magic faded Anna and Elsa both had tears running down their faces.  They were free to be together.  They were married.  No one would try to separate them, or take their young, or their kingdom.  This was everything either had ever wanted, but didn’t think they could have.  “Thank you!”  Both girls hugged the helpful troll as the others started celebrating around them.  Elsa leaned over and kissed her sister, her mate, her wife.

 

The celebrations with the trolls lasted several hours, but eventually they had to leave.  Both were nervous to go back to Arendale to see how well the magic had worked.  As they started walking home, hand in hand, Elsa said, “you know it occurs to me we never had honeymoon.”

 

Anna smirked and replied, “well technically we never had a wedding.”

 

Elsa brushed the comment off as if it were a small detail, “I think we should go away for awhile.”

 

“Away?”

 

“To my ice castle, we can be alone, we can celebrate.”

 

Anna loved this idea, “when?”

 

“Now.”  With a wave of her hand Elsa used her magic to create a snowman and brought it to life.  “Go tell Olaf to let my advisors know the princess and I are going to be away for a few weeks.  Olaf can find us at my ice castle if there is an emergency.”  With a nod of acceptance the little snowman bounced off.  “Come my wife.”  Both girls let out a giddy giggle at this new title for each other and started the long walk to Elsa’s ice castle on the mountain.

 

*****************************************

 

Chapter 3

 

After several hours of travel the queen and her princess entered the ice castle high in the mountains.  Anna heaved a relieved breath, she was feeling tired more so than she normally would, due to the new life her body was busy creating.  Elsa walked up behind her omega and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman, swaying their bodies gently back and forth.  “Tired?”  Anna hummed in answer.  “Come with me.”  Elsa led them to the biggest bathing chamber Anna had ever seen.  Elsa used her magic to heat the water till there was steam coming off of it.  With ease she removed Anna’s dress, and then waved away her own.  They both carefully walked down the stairs into the large, heated tub.

 

Elsa rested back against the wall and pulled Anna to her so that she was holding her wife.  Anna was her wife now.  Not just her sister, not just her very secret mate and lover, but her wife too.  Closing her eyes Elsa brought Anna’s pliant body closer.  Elsa started searching her own memories, searching for things that were new.  She could remember her childhood with the woman in her arms, most of it hiding from her.  But now she could also remember a small blonde with giant blue eyes that followed her everywhere, and loved her more than anything in her tiny world.  A little sister that had never actually existed and Elsa found herself mourning her, missing her.

 

Moving forward in her memories she now had one of greeting Anna as she exited her ship and saw Arendale for the first time.  Greeting each other nervously, standing through endless fittings for her wedding/coronation gown.  Both sets of memories included losing control of her powers at the ball that night and running away.  In both sets of memories it was Anna that saved her, showed Elsa her powers were more than just ice.  In the new memories she had a slightly awkward but loving memory of when she and Anna made love for the first time after Elsa had thawed Arendale, a belated wedding night.  It had not been like that at all their first time….

 

*****

 

_Elsa watched with a smile as the children of Arendale skated around the town square chasing Olaf.  She had done that.  Everyone knew about her powers, and they still loved her.  Anna still loved her, even though she had almost killed her again.  It wasn’t in the same way that Elsa loved Anna, but it was enough.  The biggest secret Elsa has kept in her life was not that she had ice magic running through her veins, but that she loved, was in love with, her little sister.  Maudlin thoughts taking over her mind Elsa left her balcony and walked back into her sitting room where she could just barely hear the childish squeals of laugher floating up from outside._

_Elsa sat on her couch and closed her eyes, trying to center herself.  After letting her powers loose she didn’t feel as caged as she used to in this room, but she was feeling restless.  Something was tingling in the back of her mind, on the back of her taste-buds, but she couldn’t figure out what it was.  The meditation not working, Elsa grunted and rose from the couch and walked out of her rooms.  As she walked down the hallway she saw the door to Anna’s room open and decided to stop by._

_As she got closer the thing tickling the back of her tongue grew stronger.  As she entered the doorway she couldn’t see Anna, but she could hear her.  Her little sister was whimpering and mewling like a new born pup.  Concerned Elsa frantically looked around till she found Anna curled up in a little ball on the far-side of her bed.  “Anna what’s wrong?!  Are you hurt?”  Elsa bent over and rested her wrist against Anna’s forehead, just as her mother used to do._

_“Elsa, it hurts!”  Anna whimpered pathetically._

_“What Anna, what hurts?”  Anna grabbed Elsa’s forearm and gripped it so tightly her fingernails drew blood.  The current wave of pain was so strong that Anna merely moaned, unable to form the words.  Elsa forced Anna’s grip off of her forearm and reached around her little sister, lifting her so that she was sitting on the bed instead of the floor.  Elsa gripped Anna’s cheeks and lifted her face so that she was looking into pain filled green eyes.  As she studied her sister Elsa realized her cock was starting to harden.  Mortified that Anna was in pain and she was getting hard Elsa stuttered out, “I will fetch the healer.”_

_“Noo.”  Anna whined and held on to Elsa, “don’t leave me, please!”  The closer proximity was causing her cock to harden quicker.  Anna was truly frightened, she had no idea what was happening to her body.  Another painful cramp washed through her and Anna leaned over so she was lying on the soft mattress.  It was at this point that Elsa realized Anna was still in her slight sleeping shift, the movement of lying down caused the small garment to shift up barely covering Anna’s pert, little ass and pussy._

_Elsa mentally groaned and bent over to be able to reach Anna better, and also hide her now fully engorged erection.  Elsa ran her hands over Anna’s back to try and sooth the girl.  As Anna’s sleep shift moved up further so that Elsa could see the very bottom of Anna’s ass the smell that had been tempting Elsa became stronger.  Eyes widening in realization of what was happening Elsa mentally did the math, her coronation was just after her 18th birthday, which means Anna had just turned 15, Anna was in heat.  The alpha in Elsa stood up and roared, wanting to claim the unclaimed omega in its vicinity._

_Elsa closed her eyes and took a couple deep breaths, with each inhale the tantalizing scent filled her head beating down her conscious and reasoning.  Finally she opened her eyes and looked at her little sister’s face.  As she stroked down her back this time she kept going, down past where the small dress didn’t cover the teenager.  Allowing the alpha inside her to take over completely Elsa ran her fingers along the cleft of Anna’s ass till she reached her drenched center, and without preamble started running her fingers through the slick, finding and rubbing her clit._

_Anna’s eyes snapped wide open as she stared up at her big sister, who was now rubbing her in her most private of places, in fear and something else she couldn’t name.  After the first couple of stokes to her clit Anna noticed the pain was receding slightly. Not enough though, it still hurt.  Not knowing what she needed, or how to ask Elsa for it Anna remained quiet and just stared up at Elsa.  Elsa’s fingers dropped a bit to her sister’s opening, planning to thrust her fingers in, till she reached the thin membrane that told her no one and nothing had ever entered this sacred place before._

_This was more than the alpha could take.  With a wave of her hand Elsa’s dress disappeared causing Anna’s eyes to widen even further as she saw her big sister’s hard cock for the first time.  It was huge; Anna didn’t know they came that big.  With a grunt Elsa stopped rubbing Anna and rolled her over so that she was now on her stomach, with impatient hands she grabbed Anna’s hips and raised them so that the tiny cunt was in better position for her large cock to enter._

_Anna squeaked as she was roughly pushed into the position Elsa wanted her in, her innocent mind not understanding what was happening, or about to happen.  All thought having completely fled her mind at this point Elsa slammed forward, burying her cock inside her tiny sister’s cunt.  Over the roaring in her ears from the pleasure Elsa could hears her sister’s screams and sobs as her hymen was torn and something so large forced into her body.  The alpha in her didn’t care that the omega was in some pain from losing her virginity; it just wanted to rut the omega until they were tied together._

_Tears of pain and humiliation were pouring out of Anna’s eyes; she couldn’t believe what had just happened.  Here she was on her bed, on her elbows and knees, ass in the air, with her sister’s cock shoved all the way into her pussy.  The 30 seconds this all took was more stillness than Elsa could take and she started to pull out, when she was almost all the way she slammed back in, over and over again, creating a fast punishing pace.  After several powerful strokes Anna started realize it didn’t hurt as much anymore, being filled with her sister’s cock, in fact it started to feel good.  More than that, the pain that was filling her body before had ceased completely._

_Elsa’s grip on Anna’s hips would definitely leave bruises it was so tight, but she just kept pounding into her little sister, desperate to get them tied together.  She started to feel a weird tingling at the base of her cock and looked down, seeing it swelling in a way it never had before, her knot was growing.  Anna started crying out more as she felt something even larger than Elsa’s cock pulling out of her sort cunt, and then pushing back in.  Before today Anna had been very sheltered, she didn’t know much about sex, and nothing about mating.  She didn’t even know she was an omega, or what that meant._

_Finally Elsa’s knot had grown to such a size that she couldn’t pull it out of the incredibly tight muscles in Anna’s cunt, they were tied together until her knot deflated.  Not yet ready for this to be over Elsa kept jogging her hips back and forth, though her cock was barely moving now.  She was buried so deeply, and her cock so long, she could feel the head at the entrance to Anna’s cervix, the tiny opening accepting the very tip of the head of her cock inside, with this realization Elsa let go and started shooting cum deep into her baby sister._

_With the first shot of cum another irresistible sensation came over Elsa and she leaned forward and found the perfect spot on Anna’s neck, where shoulder and neck met, and buried her teeth in the soft flesh.  Anna screamed again at this new punishment to her sore body.  Elsa could taste Anna’s blood on her tongue and it excited her alpha even more.  Finally spent, but still shooting cum into Anna’s womb, Elsa released her neck and rolled them to their sides so her tired muscles could rest.  Anna was trembling in her arms.  Now that they were tied Elsa’s mind started to clear.  She couldn’t believe what she had done to her little sister.  She had basically raped her._

_Elsa was silently berating herself, if she could have run away she would have, but they were tied together, her cock buried inside her sister’s impossibly tight cunt.  Elsa wanted to do something to sooth her little sister, but she had no idea what to say after what she had just done, so instead she started running her hands up on down Anna’s body, as she had been doing before defiling her.  It occurred to her as her fingers reached pubic hair that Anna had not orgasmed, so reaching down Elsa found the hard little clit again and started rubbing it._

_Anna moaned as pleasure rushed through her body.  Her inner muscles were squeezing against Elsa’s cock that was buried in her depths, and with the addition of Elsa’s fingers now torturing her clit Anna started to feel a strange sensation wash over her.  Before long she started screaming and bucking as much as she could, begging for something she didn’t have words for. Finally her vision went white and there was a roaring her ears drowning out her own yells of pleasure as her body hit a pinnacle she didn’t know existed.  Elsa kept rubbing her clit to help her ride out her orgasm, enjoying the clenching around her cock and knot.  After long moments Anna finally came down from her high and fell back against Elsa’s cool body, panting harshly.  So tired from her ordeal Anna fell asleep immediately._

_Elsa watched as Anna fell into a blissful sleep and held her tighter.  She gently kissed where she had bit Anna, causing the smaller girl to whimper in her sleep.  Softly rubbing Anna’s body anywhere she could reach from this position Elsa noticed that her tiny bellow was extended in a way it hadn’t been before.  Rubbing the protrusion it wiggled a bit, and Elsa realized it was because of her cum, her alpha swelled with pride at that.  Elsa stayed that way, watching Anna, for the hour or so it took for her knot to deflate and her cock to soften.  As gently as she could she pulled out of her sister’s stretched cunt.  Guilt washing over her again as she saw the blood mixed in with their cum.  With one last look at Anna, Elsa fled the room.  Though she had promised no more closed doors just days ago Elsa retreated to her haven and locked the door behind her, sinking to the floor she let loose her sobs.  She had just fucked her sister, surely Anna would never want to see her again, would tell anyone who would listen that her big sister had raped her, they would throw her back in the dungeon and throw away the key._

*********

 

As the memory washed over her Elsa felt the guilt that three years of fucking her sister had not fully eased and buried her head in Anna’s shoulder, letting her tears fall onto her little sister’s neck.  “Elsa?”

 

“I’m sorry Anna.”  She had never apologized for that first time.  She had hidden in her rooms fully expecting to be arrested at any moment for a full month.  That is until the scent of Anna’s heat caught her attention and roused her alpha again.  Helplessly she had followed the scent back to Anna’s rooms, there Anna was laid out on her bed trying desperately to recreate the feelings Elsa had given her a month earlier.  When she saw her big sister staring at her Anna had pleaded with her to make the pain stop, and so Elsa had.

 

“Whatever for Elsa?”  Anna was starting to panic; Elsa couldn’t be regretting the changes could she, or their pups?  Dear god please don’t Elsa regret our pups!

 

“The first time, I hurt you, I know I did.  I didn’t take the time to explain to you what was happening to you, I just…”

 

“Elsa, love, there is nothing to forgive.  I was hurting because of my heat, and you made it better.  Sure I was a bit scared, but you made it better, you always make it better.”  Elsa didn’t reply, she just kissed the mating bite on Anna’s neck.  From the moment she had put the mark on Anna, Elsa had never allowed it to fully heal.  And now they wouldn’t have to hide that.  Elsa helped Anna up out of the water and lead her to their bed, tucking her young wife in she curled up around her and they both found peaceful slumber in each other’s arms.

 

TBC…


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa and Anna begin their time away together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are flashbacks. Enjoy, and please comment if there is anything specific you want to see in a future update.

Untitled Frozen PWP – Part 4

 

Chapter 1

 

Anna woke to the bright sun cascading through the ice of the castle that surrounded them, causing millions of small rainbows to fill the room.  Glancing up she noticed the still peacefully sleeping face of her sister.  Anna snuggled closer and remembered Elsa’s semi-breakdown of the night before.  She had no idea Elsa was harboring guilt because of the beginning of their relationship as lovers.  Anna certainly didn’t blame Elsa for anything, she was grateful.  She had been confused and in pain that first time Elsa had fucked her.  Afterward she had scoured the library while Elsa ignored her, looking for answers to what had happened.

 

After a week of searching through dusty old books she had finally found what she was looking for.  She found a volume that explained all about alphas, omegas, and betas, and about mating, and heats, and ruts.  Her innocent 15 year old mind reeled at the information, and the pictures.  Oh how the pictures had opened a whole new world for the little omega, each one she saw she pictured Elsa doing those things to her body.  It was never a different alpha in her fantasies, it was always her sister.  The pictures and fantasies would arouse her so much she would feel her juices falling down her legs.  Finally after weeks of being aroused Anna couldn’t take it anymore and tried to do something about it, not even realizing she was entering heat again…

 

********

 

_Anna flipped through the pages of the book she had found to explain mating, the pictures were little more than line drawings, but still amazed her.  She could feel herself become aroused as her thighs became slick.  For the past three weeks she had been studying the book, she wanted to do these things, she wanted to be fucked the way the alpha in the book fucked the omegas and betas.  Closing her eyes she let her mind flash back to last month when Elsa had taken her virginity.  Though it had hurt at first it had been the single most amazing experience in her life.  Anna wanted it to happen again.  Though she wasn’t sure how, since Elsa refused to come out of her rooms for any reason since, and she couldn’t imagine letting any other alpha touch her._

_Anna came across the chapter on mating bites and rubbed her neck where Elsa had bitten her, claimed her.  Just thinking about it sent a jolt of pleasure to her core.  Anna looked around as though checking she was alone, somewhat guiltily she removed her dress and lay back on her bed.  Slowly she let her own fingers crawl down to her chest; gently she cupped her own breasts, moaning slightly.  She felt her nipples harden as she squeezed, and started playing with and tugging them.  With each tug she felt a twitch in her center, more juices flowing out of her body.  Leaving one hand on her breast she ran the other down her torso to her pubic region._

_Slim fingers ran through the coarse hair, already becoming matted due to the amount of slick flowing out of her.  After a few tugs on the hair she slipped further down, fingers soaked instantly, and started tugging on her pussy lips.  Anna’s body arched off the bed as she teased her own body, breathy moans constantly escaping slightly parted lips.  With slight pressure her fingers slipped through the lips and touched the little nubbin that had given her so much pleasure when Elsa played with it.  Anna started circling the little bundle of nerves causing fireworks to start going off in her head._

_Without conscious thought Anna’s hips started jerking up and down as she played with her clit and nipples, her body on fire with need.  She interspersed rubbing with pinching trying desperately to reach the plateau of pleasure.  No amount of friction seemed to be working so Anna let go of her breast and brought her other hand down, entering her own core with two fingers.  This definitely increased the pleasure, but still not enough, she was almost sobbing with her need to cum.  Another idea entered her lust addled mind and she rolled over onto her stomach, now she was able to thrust onto her own hands._

_Sparks of pleasure shot through her body with every thrust, but she couldn’t fall over the edge, she was trapped on the razor’s edge.  Face in her pillow Anna was fully sobbing now, it was starting to hurt.  Not quite as bad as it did before, and the pleasure she was giving herself was still nice, but she needed to cum.  She needed to cum like she needed to breathe.  She added another finger to her tight channel, a mantra of pleas escaping with each exhale._

_On her stomach with her head in the pillows she couldn’t see Elsa enter the room, couldn’t hear her over her pleading for release, Anna was lost in her pleasurable misery.  Anna didn’t feel the bed dip as her sister’s slight weight joined her, but she did feel as her own hand was ripped out of her center and something cool, hard, and blunt was shoved in.  Turning her head and opening her eyes Anna saw Elsa just as she felt her cool body lay on her as she thrust her full cock into her needy cunt.  As Elsa pulled out and thrust back in Anna started thanking her through her sobs, until the bruising pace was too much for her to form words and she just lay there moaning each time the head of Elsa’s cock rammed into her cervix._

_Anna was still laid on her stomach, her arms under her, one hand still on her clit, as Elsa kept herself up with her arms on either side of Anna’s head.  Anna made good use of the hand still on her clit, pinching and twisting it, adding immeasurable pleasure to each thrust of Elsa’s cool cock.  Anna could just barely feel Elsa’s hard nipples rubbing over her shoulder blades as Elsa kept up her hard, fast thrusts into her.  Elsa hadn’t said a word to her little sister just stared at the back of her red head as she fucked her._

_Elsa reached down with one hand and grabbed Anna’s thigh, pulling it out somewhat.  With this action she was able to penetrate Anna’s wet pussy even deeper, and she took full advantage.  Elsa slammed into Anna over and over with her full weight, and then pulled out so that only the head was still inside before thrusting in again.  Even with the prep Anna had giving her pussy before Elsa got there the huge cock was hard to take.  It stretched her tiny cunt out almost to the point of pain, just as it had done the first time._

_After a while of thrusting Anna started to feel something even larger than the giant cock force its way into her.  After her reading this month she knew this was Elsa’s knot, something that would only show up when an alpha was fucking an omega in heat.  Distantly Anna realized this meant that she had entered heat again, and it hadn’t even occurred to her.  A few minutes of having the impossibly wide knot thrust into her aching cunt her muscles snapped tight behind it, locking it into her body.  As she felt the first shots of Elsa’s cum enter her womb Elsa leaned forward and bit her again in the same place as last time.  With this Anna finally came, weeping in relief._

_She could feel Elsa’s hips still twitching against hers as she came down from her climax, her cum filling her so much she could feel it sloshing around inside.  Elsa’s hard cock and giant knot were still inside stretching her tight cunt.  After awhile Elsa’s hips finally stilled, though her cock was still cumming inside her, and Anna felt Elsa tugging on her.  She rolled with her sister and found herself on her side with Elsa spooned behind her, just like last time._

_Though she felt really sleepy Anna forced herself to stay awake, “thank you Elsa.”_

_“Don’t say that!”  Elsa replied harshly.  Despite the harsh words Anna felt Elsa’s hand gently rubbing her lower stomach.  From her spot nestled in Elsa’s arms Anna reached out and dragged the book over to them._

_“I did some reading.”  No reply, Anna wished she could see Elsa’s face for this conversation, but maybe this was better because Elsa couldn’t run away while their bodies were tied together as they were.  “I know what happened last month and just now.  I know about my heat now.  I know how much it would hurt if I wasn’t knotted to an alpha.”  Again silence.  “And you’re the strongest alpha I know my queen.”  The last bit was meant as a joke, but as she said it Elsa’s hips slammed into her own again, Anna knew this meant Elsa enjoyed being called that by her omega and made a mental note to do it again.  “This will happen again next month, and then again, until I either get pregnant or am too old to have pups.”  Still silence, Anna was getting a bit worried.  “I will need to be knotted each time to ease the pain.”_

_“So you will be,” came the simple reply.  And it was all Elsa said as she bit into her own teeth marks on Anna’s neck as she jogged her hips into Anna to see if her knot had deflated enough to remove.  It hadn’t they were still firmly locked together.  Anna took Elsa’s answer as a good thing and closed her eyes, finally letting sleep take her away._

********

 

After that day Elsa had kept her word, for the last three years every time Anna went into heat Elsa was there to fuck her, knot her, and ease her pain.  Though she had loved her big sister before then, that day it had started to change.  She no longer just saw Elsa as her big sister, that day she saw her as her mate, her lover, her alpha.  And now she got to add wife to the list Anna didn’t have words for how happy that made her.  Elsa was her wife.  They got to be together forever.  They were having young, and would be parents together.  Nothing would ever separate them again.

 

During her musings Anna noticed the tent at Elsa’s hips.  Smirking at the morning wood her big sister was sporting Anna slid the blankets down and looked at the massive cock standing proudly at attention.  Every time Anna saw it she marveled that she was able to fit it into her body, it didn’t seem logistically possible, and yet it did fit, feeling perfect inside her.  Peeking up at Elsa’s face again she could see the eyes under thin lids moving around, telling her that Elsa was dreaming and deeply asleep still.

 

Feeling naughty Anna gently wiggled out of Elsa’s arms, careful not to wake her.  She kneeled next to Elsa and reached down, stroking her own center to get her juices flowing while starting at the cock that swayed gently with Elsa’s breathing.  It only took a few minutes of touching herself for her juices to start flowing.  She debated using a few fingers to stretch herself out some, but decided against it as she loved the way Elsa’s cock forced its way inside her when she had no prep.  Deciding she was wet enough Anna mounted her sister’s hips and lined the mushroom shaped head up with her opening.  With a deep breath she sat down with her whole weight, taking Elsa completely inside in one swift thrust.

 

Anna barely kept herself from moaning loudly, and peeked back to Elsa’s face to see if she had woken her.  She appeared to still be sleeping soundly.  With a mischievous sparkle in her eyes Anna leaned forward slightly and rested her hands on Elsa’s ribs, using them as leverage she started rocking up and down.  She would rise a few inches and then slam down again, feeling the long, hard cock nudging her cervix that was now tightly closed due to the young in her womb.  Anna started to feel Elsa’s hips move slightly, and her breathing increased, but studying her face she appeared to still be asleep.

 

Anna lifted one hand from its purchase on her sister’s torso and brought it to her center, twisting and tugging on her clit to help herself get off quicker.  She started rising a little more with each buck of her hips till Anna was raising up to the tip of Elsa’s cock and then slamming back down.  Anna couldn’t believe Elsa was sleeping through being ridden like this, but she loved that she was.  Elsa was always so in control while they were together, as was her right as alpha.  Even recently when they had made love and Elsa allowed Anna to explore her body, it happened because Elsa allowed it.  Now though, Anna was in charge, she got to choose the speed, and intensity of her thrusts, she could touch herself or Elsa in any way she wanted.

 

Watching her sleeping sister’s face while riding like a bucking bronco Anna started to feel the beginning twitches that signaled her orgasm was about to hit.  Remembering how it felt when Elsa fucked her cunt while also fingering her ass recently Anna took the hand off of her clit and reached around rubbing her asshole before plunging one finger in.  She cried out with the added stimulus, bringing her other hand down from Elsa’s torso she stared playing with her clit again as she rode Elsa’s cock and fingered her own ass.  It only took a couple minutes of the triple sensations before she was thrown over the peak and started cumming hard.

 

Head thrown back and eyes squeezed tightly closed, Anna took a few minutes to come down from her climax, she was still fingering her ass and gently rubbing her clit to help herself ride out her powerful orgasm.  Her cries must have finally woken her sister, because when she looked back at Elsa’s face blue eyes were staring at her in passion.  Elsa and Anna smiled at each other as Elsa rose and wrapped her arms around her little sister.  Elsa kissed Anna passionately, while reaching behind her and using Anna’s own hand to keep the thrusting into Anna’s ass.

 

Though Anna had just had a strong orgasm, Elsa had not, she was still rock hard inside her sister’s cunt.  Anna moaned into Elsa’s mouth, she was very sensitive right now and was quickly climbing toward another orgasm.  Using her grip around Anna’s waist Elsa started rocking her sister on her cock while still fingering her ass with Anna’s own fingers.  Anna’s tongue was warring with Elsa’s inside her mouth, though both knew Elsa’s dominance would win out.  Elsa manipulated Anna’s hand so that she was now thrusting three fingers inside her tight sphincter.  There was so much lubrication from Anna’s recent climax that Elsa was able to add one of her own fingers to Anna’s stretching the tight, little asshole more than it had ever been before.

 

Anna ripped her mouth from Elsa’s to cry out her name as she continued to ride the cock and fingers.  Wave after wave of pleasure washed over Anna as she came again.  Slowing she slumped forward, resting her head on Elsa’s shoulder.  Elsa, having not cum yet, was painfully hard still.  Removing her fingers and Anna’s from Anna’s ass Elsa maneuvered them into her favorite position, Elsa on her knees behind Anna who was on elbows and knees, ass in the air.  Deciding now would be a good time to satisfy her recent curiosity of what it would feel like to fuck Anna’s ass, Elsa lined her cock up with the stretched little hole.

 

With gentle but steady pressure Elsa started pushing her cock into her sister’s asshole.  When the head was forced in Elsa stopped, Anna was panting and sweating profusely.  Even having had four fingers in her ass a minute ago it didn’t prepare Anna for the width of Elsa’s cock being forced into her ass.  Right now it was about equal amounts pain as pleasure, and she was very glad Elsa was going so slow and being so tender.  Elsa started rubbing Anna’s hips and back, soothing her as she waited for her to adjust.  Anna let out a long breath and looked back at Elsa nodding, letting her sister know she could continue.  Elsa smiled at her litter sister and pushed in another inch. 

 

Her cock was still soaked from Anna’s cum, but even with all the lubrication the sheer size was making it difficult to push in.  Instead of forcing more of her cock in, Elsa pulled back out to where only the head was inside Anna’s ass, and then gently plunged forward.  Every time she did this she was able to bury another inch or so of her nine inch cock into the tight ass.  Eventually she was sawing her full length in and out.  The pain for Anna had passed and it was all pleasure now as her ass was fucked for the first time.  Anna started rocking, meeting her sister’s thrusts, Elsa held on to Anna’s hips so she could draw her backward onto her cock adding even more strength to her powerful strokes.

 

After a while of Elsa plowing her ass Anna reached down and started playing with her clit.  Elsa could feel Anna’s ass muscles clench around her cock with every tweak to the bundle of nerves.  Anna reached her third orgasm of the morning causing her to clench painfully hard on Elsa’s cock, with a shout Elsa joined her sister and started cumming deep into her ass.  Elsa fell forward over Anna’s back as her muscles turned to jelly from the powerful orgasm.  After a few minutes Elsa started to rise and pull her cock out, Anna reached back and stilled her, keeping the softening cock in her bowels.  With a grunt of effort Elsa rolled them to their sides, keeping herself buried inside her sister, it wasn’t as easy to do when not tied together, but she managed.

 

While spooning on their sides Anna reached back and grabbed Elsa’s hand bringing it around herself and holding it to her chest.  Elsa nuzzled Anna’s neck, enjoying the buzzing in her body from the early morning wake up call.  Anna wiggled her hips a bit, loving the feeling of the soft cock in her ass; she wished it didn’t have to end.  As she thought that another thought occurred to her, “you are never putting your knot in there!”  Elsa let out a bark of laughter at the unexpected statement, silently thinking, “challenge accepted.”

 

TBC…


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa and Anna playing in the snow before heading home to Arendale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to take this fic through Anna giving birth the the pups, but I'll admit I'm running out of ideas. Any suggestions?

Untitled Frozen PWP – Part 5

 

Chapter 1

 

Elsa and Anna spent two wonderful weeks holed up in the ice castle, playing, making love, and fucking each other’s brains out.  But Elsa knew eventually they would need to go back, as queen she had responsibilities to her people.  Currently they were outside having a snowball fight of epic proportions.  Anna threw a rather large snowball that just missed Elsa’s head, and she watched it as it sailed past her head harmlessly.  About to turn around and taunt her little sister she suddenly found herself face first in the snow as Anna tackled her from behind.  Elsa was now lying prone in the snow under Anna’s slight weight, as she turned her head to the side to spit out snow Anna leaned closer and whispered in her ear, “wanna build a snowman?”

 

Elsa groaned as her cock started to stiffen.  Being careful to not injure her pregnant omega Elsa bucked and knocked her little sister off her back.  Anna was now lying on her back in the snow giggling madly as Elsa pounced on her.  Anna groaned as she felt Elsa’s hard cock even through the thick fabric of both their dresses.  Elsa leaned forward and kissed her little sister passionately.  Anna moaned into Elsa’s mouth as she wrapped her arms around her sister’s neck and held her close.  She felt a slight chill as Elsa lifted the fronts of both of their dresses, leaving their centers bare to each other.

 

Without hesitation Elsa nudged the head of her cock against Anna’s already wet pussy, and pushed her rock hard cock inside the warm passage.  Anna broke the kiss and threw her head back as nine inches of cool steel entered her cunt in one pass.  Elsa stilled once she fully impaled her cock inside her sister, to give the little omega a chance to adjust to her size.  It didn’t take long before Anna started bucking up, trying to get her sister to fuck her already.  Elsa chuckled at the needy omega, and teased her by only pulling back a couple of inches before pushing forward again.

 

Elsa kissed and nibbled on the pale column of Anna’s neck as she teased her, mouthing at the mate bite she made sure to renew often so it never healed.  “Elsa please!”

 

With a smirk against Anna’s neck Elsa replied, “please what Anna?”

 

“Ugh…”  Elsa chucked at the inarticulate response.  “Please, fuck me!”  Since she had asked so nicely Elsa decided to comply, she pulled back so that only the head of her cock was inside, and then slammed in with her full weight, giving them both what they wanted as she started a hard, fast pace.  Anna started screaming as she was fucked into the snow.  Elsa’s hands kept sinking to the snow as she tried to anchor herself to fuck her sister harder, so with a though she created ice blocks around Anna.

 

With the blocks of ice she was able to get a better purchase, and started thrusting even quicker into Anna.  Anna wrapped her legs around Elsa’s waist as Elsa’s cock entered again and again, sending waves of pleasure through her body.  Elsa looked at the blocks of ice she had just made and considered what else she could do, with an eyebrow raise and a smirk she created more ice.  A long ice sickle started to worm its way through their legs.  The tip was blunted and when it reached Anna it nudged between her ass cheeks and pressed against her asshole.  Anna cried out at the cold intrusion.

 

Elsa used her magic to send the ice sickle straight into Anna’s ass, now fucking her in both holes.  It took quite a bit of concentration to make the ice sickle do as she wanted, while at the same time keeping up the thrusting into Anna’s cunt.  She wished she could feel what the ice was feeling, so she could feel what it was like to fuck Anna in both holes at once.  Having no headboard to grab onto Anna held Elsa’s neck even tighter as she was double fucked.  The ice was numbing her ass so she didn’t notice at first that it was getting thicker.

 

After a few minutes as being fucked by the ice it was becoming too much for the little omega, “Elsa, it’s too cold!”  Elsa didn’t make much with her magic that wasn’t ice, other than her dress, but she knew she could.  She stopped thrusting for a moment as she concentrated on the ice in Anna’s ass and changed it to a solid substance that wasn’t ice, and wouldn’t hurt Anna.  Anna lay there impaled on her sister’s cock and the ice in her ass, that was no longer ice because it was starting to warm up.  “What?”

 

Elsa just smirked at her little sister as she started thrusting again, harder than before, as she used her magic to also thrust the phallus in Anna’s ass.  The dildo she created was just slightly shorter and thinner than her cock, and thrust into Anna’s ass as Elsa puller her cock out, so there was no time she was completely empty.  Anna started rocking her body into the two cocks fucking her as her body was sent into a series of multiple orgasms.  Elsa loved the look on her sister’s face as she came around her cock, squeezing her tightly as waves of pleasure rumbled through her body.  Elsa leaned forward and sank her teeth into her mate bite on Anna’s neck as her cock started shooting cum deeply into her little sister’s cunt.

 

When her cock was spent and softening Elsa pulled out and watched as their cum dribbled down the cleft of Anna’s ass, giving more lubrication to the cock still fucking Anna’s ass.  With a thought she stopped the dildo as it was deeply buried inside Anna, and broke the ice off the end, leaving the phallus showing only a nub at the bottom where it poked out of Anna’s ass.  Elsa used her magic to expand the base just inside of Anna, keeping the dildo plugged into Anna’s ass, so that when she started to move it wouldn’t fall out.

 

Anna wiggled at the feeling of the thing still inside her body and looked up at her sister questioningly.  “You did say you wanted to feel my cock in you all the time.”  Elsa started absently playing with Anna’s clit as she explained.  “This will stay buried you unless you need to relive yourself, or I am fucking you in the ass.  Understand?”  Anna nodded and smiled as she felt close to another orgasm, she would agree to just about anything right now to get Elsa to let her cum again.  “You will ask before you remove it.  And this way you will always be ready to take my cock on your ass.  Would you like that Anna, wearing my fake cock in your ass all the time, till I pull it out and fill you with my real cock?”  Elsa tweaked Anna’s clit sharply as she asked.

 

“YES!”  Anna yelled in answer as she came again.  Elsa dropped Anna’s dress back down to keep her warm as she came down from her high, lying next to her flushed sister in the snow.  After several minutes Anna got her breath back and Elsa stood, reaching down to help Anna up.  As Anna was lifted to standing she groaned loudly, the cock in her ass shifted in a pleasurable way.

 

Slightly worried Elsa asked, “okay Anna?  Is it too much?”

 

Standing there Anna snuggled into Elsa’s arms, “no, it’s perfect.  Thank you.”

 

“I love you.”  Anna murmured her reply against Elsa’s lips, and then arm in arm they turned to return to the castle.  Anna was walking funny as she got used to the hard phallus in her ass, causing Elsa to smirk down at her little sister.  They gathered their things together to prepare for the trip back down the mountain, to return to their castle in Arendale.

 

************************************

 

Chapter 2

 

Though their own memories had been changed, both were worried how well the change had worked on their people.  As they entered the gates they were greeted pleasantly by their adoring subjects.  Since both queen and princess were beloved they still had no indication really on if things had changed.  They made their way to the castle where a servant took their horses and sled to be put away.  They murmured their thanks as they headed into the castle.  Once inside they headed towards their rooms, they reached Anna’s first and walked inside.

 

It looked more like it had when she was a child rather than what it looked like when they had headed out just a few weeks ago.  Opening the wardrobe Anna saw dresses for a much younger girl, none would fit her.  Anna looked to Elsa with hopeful eyes.  Silently they left Anna’s old room and went to Elsa’s.  It looked almost the same, the only difference was one of Anna’s cloaks lying on the couch, moving further in they saw two wardrobes.  One was Elsa’s cloths, the other held Anna’s.  Hanging above what was now their bed was a painting of them kissing, it looked as though it captured the moment of their first kiss after being pronounced married.

 

Smiles lighting up their faces Anna ran at Elsa, who caught her and swung her around.  Both laughing Anna exclaimed, “it worked!”

 

Elsa let Anna down and kissed her thoroughly, pulling back she rested her forehead against Anna’s, “it worked.”  Anna pulled Elsa’s lips back to her own and kissed her again, until she wrenched her lips away with a heavy gasp, Elsa was using her magic to move the plug still shoved deep in her ass.  Elsa smiled wide, knowing she was going to have a lot of fun with this new toy. 

 

Anna rolled her eyes at Elsa’s mischievous smile.  “I’m going to take a bath.”  Elsa followed along behind Anna like a curious pup, and watched as she removed her cloths.  Elsa used her magic to heat the water before Anna got in so she wouldn’t freeze.  The tub here in Elsa’s, now their, rooms wasn’t nearly as big as the one in the ice castle, but was still large enough to fit them both and several others were they so inclined.  As Anna bent over to maneuver one leg over the edge of the tub Elsa could see the clear knob of the plug peeking out between Anna’s ass cheeks and it made her cock start to stiffen.

 

Anna sank down into the water; sitting down on a ledge there for that purpose, as she did she bit her lip as the hard, fake cock in her ass shifted.  It was an amazing feeling to be so full all the time, the only thing that could make it better is if it was the real thing, but since that wasn’t possible, this would do.  With a wave Elsa made her dress disappear and climbed into the water.  She stood in front of Anna and tugged a little, pulling Anna into her arms.  Once she was Elsa moved behind Anna so that she was sitting on the seat.  Anna started to sit on her sister’s lap when Elsa stopped her; Anna looked over her shoulder to see what Elsa was up to.  Elsa reached down and grabbed the knob sticking out of Anna’s ass.

 

Anna sighed in pleasure as Elsa twisted the fake cock in her ass.  Elsa twisted the dildo a little and started pulling it out, only to thrust it forward again.  Anna started thrusting her hips back into Elsa.  After a few minutes Elsa’s cock was rock hard in the hot water and she pulled the phallus completely out of Anna’s ass.  The plug wasn’t fully out a second before Elsa brought Anna back and impaled her sister’s ass on her cock, filling her back up.  Anna moaned as her sister’s cock filled her ass even more than the fake one that had just been pulled out.  Elsa nibbled on Anna’s earlobe for a second and then whispered hotly, “ride me baby sister.”  That was all the encouragement Anna needed to raise up and drop back down on her sister’s cock over and over again.

 

The water around them splashed due to Anna’s enthusiastic movements, causing some to spill over the edge, though neither noticed.  Since she still had the dildo in one hand Elsa reached around Anna’s body and thrust it inside her empty cunt, and held there. When Anna rose up off of Elsa’s cock the fake cock pulled out of her body too, so that when she thrust back down she was spearing herself on both cocks.  Anna continued to ride both cocks till she came with a cry of Elsa’s name.  Though she had not cum herself Elsa lifted Anna off of her and thrust the fake cock back into her ass locking it in place so it would stay put.  Gathering her strength Elsa carried Anna back to their bed and lay her down.

 

Elsa stood there staring at her beautiful little sister for a moment trying to decide how she wanted to fuck her.  While she was thinking about it Anna turned herself around and crawled to the edge where Elsa was standing, and took her hard cock into her mouth.  Anna had done this many times now since the first time and could take more than just the head into her mouth.  She would fit as much of the big cock as she could into her mouth, and then start sucking, taking care to keep her teeth away from the sensitive member.  While her mouth was doing this, her hand grasped the part she couldn’t fit into her mouth and start jerking it.

 

Elsa enjoyed the blow job, starting at her sister’s mouth as she took her cock inside, and then released it to lick all around the head and slit.  As much as she was enjoying the ministrations, she wanted to bury her cock in her sister’s pussy.  Pulling Anna off of her cock Elsa pushed her back on the bed so that Anna was lying on her back.  Elsa grabbed Anna’s legs and pushed her knees up to her shoulders, knowing she wouldn’t be able to do this much longer as her stomach grew with their young.  When Elsa had Anna in the position she wanted her in she looked down at the shiny, wet cunt and the stretched asshole where the fake cock as just barely poking out.  With a smile Elsa buried her cock in the tight cunt, and leaned forward keeping Anna’s legs pressed against her chest.

 

In this position Elsa could bury her whole cock inside Anna, and feel her closed cervix as she pounded her hungry cunt.  Not able to wrap her legs around Elsa in this position Anna reached up and grabbed onto the headboard to hold on.  Elsa didn’t use her magic to move the fake cock this time, just left it fully inside Anna, and concentrated on her fucking her.  Using every bit of her considerable strength Elsa fucked Anna as hard and fast as she could, thrusting with an almost inhuman speed.  Anna was lost in the pleasure, eyes rolled back in her head, moaning constantly.  Elsa was going over trade agreements in her head, anything to make this last and not cum too soon.  It was difficult not to, Anna always so tight around her large cock was even more so with the fake cock in her ass.

 

Finally Elsa could hold out no longer and started shooting her cum deep into her little sister’s cunt, as she did she bit Anna’s neck, renewing her mating mark.  Anna came as she felt the first cool squirts inside her hot pussy.  Elsa continued to pump inside Anna for a few minutes, bringing them down slowly for the powerful orgasms.  Eventually Elsa stilled, and then let go of Anna’s legs so that she could put them down on the bed and stretch out.  Elsa didn’t let go of Anna’s neck though, and she stayed lying on top of her sister.  Elsa’s cock went soft, and Anna’s spasming muscles pushed it out of her cunt, still Elsa didn’t move.  Anna wrapped her arms around her big sister as she lay on top of her.  Together they fell asleep like that.

 

TBC…


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble may be on the horizon, and Elsa works to stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried very hard to add more story to this part. Let me know what you think, please.

Untitled Frozen PWP – Part 5

Chapter 1

Elsa was in her office going through missives, giving news from the far reaches of her kingdom. It was boring but necessary for the queen. Anna came into the office, closing and locking the door behind her, though Elsa didn’t notice. With quiet steps Anna came up behind Elsa and peeked over her shoulder to see what she was looking at. It looked to be a letter from the King of the southern isles, so not too pressing. With this in mind Anna wrapped her arms around her sister and kissed her cheek. “Anna…” There was a bit of warning to the tone, which Anna happily ignored. Anna pulled Elsa’s chair out a bit and dropped to her knees before her alpha. Anna lifted up the bottom of Elsa’s dress, revealing her flaccid cock.

Elsa raised her eyebrow wondering just what her sister was up to. It didn’t take long to find out as Anna gently grasped her soft member and started licking and sucking on it. As usual it didn’t take long for her cock to be rock hard and ready. Once Anna was sure her sister was hard enough she stood up and raised the hem of her own dress. Turning her back to her sister she sat down carefully, impaling herself fully on Elsa’s large cock. Anna squirmed a bit to get comfortable on her sister’s cock, feeling exceptionally full as she always did when she had her sister’s cock in her cunt and the plug in her ass. Once she was seated comfortably, instead of raising herself up to ride her sister, she pulled them back to the desk and handed another paper to her sister to read.

Completely confused now Elsa asked, “Anna, what are you doing?”

Curling slightly to the side so she could pull her legs up Anna rested back comfortably against her sister and closing her eyes Anna replied, “Nothing, my queen, don’t mind me.” Not sure that was entirely possible with Anna sitting on her cock; Elsa nonetheless went back to work. Though she was slightly dozing, every few minutes Anna would squeeze her cunt muscles as tightly as she could, to ensure that Elsa would stay hard inside her. This did make it difficult for Elsa to give the reports her full attention, but she gave it her best.

After a while Anna heard Elsa growl loudly above her, Anna looked up and kissed the tight jaw asking, “what’s wrong.”

“I knew I should have done more about that idiot in Weasel-town.” Anna snickered at the name as she always did; it was such an unfortunate name for a territory.

“What has he done now? He’s not coming back here is he?”

“No, that would be easy to deal with. He is trying to make friends with neighbors to the East. Neighbors we are not friends with.” Elsa paused for a moment as she thought of the ramifications of this. “Their armies are quite large, and together, this could be very bad Anna.”

Seeing the stress and worry on her sister’s face Anna squeezed her cunt around the hard cock still in her and bounced a little trying to distract Elsa from getting too anxious, then asked, “is there anything we can do, make friend’s first? We are definitely friendlier.”

Elsa smirked at her omega’s antics, “it’s worth a try.” Quickly she wrote an invitation letter to the sultan of the far off kingdom and placed in the tray for outgoing mail. Once done with her work Elsa twisted Anna so that she was facing the same way as Elsa, then stood, forcing Anna to stand in front of her. Anna was now stood between her sister, at her back, and the large desk, at her front. With a wave of her hand Elsa made both of their dresses disappear, and then with gentle pressure forced Anna to bend over the desk.

Elsa reached for Anna’s hips once she was in the position she wanted, and then pulled back till just the head of her cock was inside her sister. Elsa stilled until Anna started squirming and begging, even then she held still, hands keeping Anna’s hips still so she couldn’t thrust back. Finally Anna gave a plaintive whine and stilled completly, then bared her neck on the side where Elsa’s mate bite was. With this act of submission Elsa thrust forward and sheathed herself forcefully inside her little sister’s still tight cunt.

With quick snaps of her hips Elsa fucked Anna against the desk roughly, though not so much that she might hurt their pups ever growing in Anna’s womb. With being fucked so forcefully Anna’s arms reached behind her and tried to take purchase somewhere on Elsa’s body, instead Elsa grabbed them and held them hostage at Anna’s back, never slowing her powerful thrusts. Anna was now laid out, bent over the desk with her arms held behind her, completely at her sister’s, who was definitely in full alpha mode, mercy. With her new grip on Anna’s arms instead of hips Elsa started pulling her sister back onto her cock as she thrust forward; adding even more might to her thrusts. Anna did her best to stay quiet and submissive to her alpha’s dominance over her body, though it was hard to do when Elsa’s cock was rubbing that place inside that made her see stars with every thrust.

When she was close to her orgasm Elsa moved one arm around Anna and started twisting her clit harshly, causing Anna to call out sharply but stay in position. Pride in her omega being so obedient Elsa started to cum into her sister’s cunt in thick spurts, leaning forward she whispered into Anna’s ear, “you may cum,” and then bit into her mate mark. With that permission Anna bucked back against Elsa and started cumming around the semi-hard cock still buried in her depths. Elsa wrapped her arms tightly around Anna and fell back into the chair behind her; with her grip neither her teeth nor cock lost their place inside Anna. As they sat there Anna’s body continued to tremble and twitch from the powerful orgasm that had just rocked her body. With a smile Elsa couldn’t see Anna made a mental note to bother Elsa while she was working more often.

****************************************

Chapter 2

Elsa walked into their rooms and saw her little sister completely nude, studying her slightly extended stomach in the large mirror. With a soft smile Elsa came up behind her and wrapped her arms around Anna, running her fingers over the extending skin. Elsa had fond memories of running her hands over this same stomach extended with her cum, and now the stretch was from their growing young. Hooking her chin over Anna’s shoulder Elsa met her sister’s eyes in the mirror. “You are beautiful Anna.”

A soft snort, “I’m fat.”

“You are pregnant. Our young are growing inside you, after the birth you will be back to the way you looked before…till I get you pregnant again that is.” Elsa smirked.

“I miss your knot and being tied together.” Anna said softly as she pushed her naked hips back into her clothed sister’s. Elsa groaned and nipped at the mate mark on her sister’s neck. Anna was now about three or four month pregnant, which means it will be nearly a year before she would enter heat again, and without her omega’s heat Elsa’s knot would be nonexistent. Elsa could feel the nub of the butt plug in her sister’s ass as she wriggled back against her. Reaching down Elsa grabbed the nub and wiggled it, causing the plug to shift inside the omega’s ass, Anna gasped. When Elsa could see the slick start to pour out of her cunt and down her sister’s thighs she pulled back and walked away.

“Our invitation was accepted, they will be here within a month.” Elsa poured herself a drink, pretending to ignore the death glare her little sister was sending her now.

Confused due to extreme horniness and the turn in conversation Anna asked, “huh? What? Who?”

Elsa settled back against the couch with drink in hand, crossing her legs she looked at her still naked sister an answered, “the sultan, from the East. He is bringing one of his wives and some of his older pups. They will be here by the end of the month; we will hold a ball in their honor.” Having grown up so reclusive due to her powers Elsa still hated having parties, so Anna knew it would fall to her to do the entertaining while Elsa and the sultan spoke about forming an alliance.

“Okay, I will work with the staff to set up something appropriate. Do we know how many will be in their entourage?” As she spoke Anna could see Elsa’s eyes scan over her body hungrily, it made her feel sexy and not fat.

“Twenty or so I believe.” Elsa answered, and then continued with a non sequitur, “I think I will make it a new rule that you be naked always while in our rooms.” 

Anna giggled at first thinking her sister was joking with her, but when she looked into the queen’s eyes she saw that Elsa was very serious. Anna shivered at the look. Usually Elsa was only so alpha-ish when Anna was in heat or Elsa in rut, and though they were at the time of year Elsa would normally enter rut it wouldn’t happen this year with the pregnancy. Anna lowered her eyes slightly, causing Elsa to rumble approvingly, “as you wish my queen.” The rumble grew slightly louder.

Elsa was about to pounce on her mate when there was a knock at the door. With a huff Elsa rose and answered the door. A young servant was standing there looking nervous. Elsa simple raised her eyebrow prompting the youngster to speak, “your advisors seek an audience my lady, they are waiting for you in your throne room.” Elsa sighed knowing this would be about the upcoming visit, and would most likely take the rest of the day.

Elsa nodded to the pup sending him scampering away; it brought a smile to her face thinking about their young in a few years running around the castle. Elsa turned and drank in the vision of her naked sister again, with another long suffering sigh she said, “I have to go, come to the throne room in about an hour and we will discuss the ball.”

“Yes my queen.” With that Elsa left the room, closing the door behind her. Anna was very glad she was given an hour before she had to be there, it would give her time to cool off her arousal. Not for the first time she wished she was able to bring herself to orgasm, but she had never done so and usually just frustrated herself more when she tried.

**********

Elsa stopped at the doors to her throne room, calling up her most queenly alpha persona before sweeping into the room and sitting on her throne. Adding a bit of a lazy drawl to her voice she asked, “yes?” She was amused to see the shivers sweep through most of her advisors. If they were going to pull her away from fucking her princess for the afternoon she was going to make them pay for it. One of the ways she did this was to make them stand there while she sat, normally during long meetings she would invite them into her office, or the war room.

“My lady we wish to speak with you about the impending arrival of Sultan Abu and his people.” Elsa knew this was the reason for the meeting before she even got here, so stayed quiet to see if he would continue. With a nervous look at his peers at her silence, he did, “we thought we should discuss what results we want from the meetings.”

“Of course.” Though Elsa already knew what she wanted, and what her kingdom needed she let them prattle on, it made them feel important and needed, though neither were true. A very long hour later the torture eased as Anna entered and sat on her throne next to the queen’s, looking at her Elsa could tell she was amused by the lack of seating arrangements too. Elsa stayed mostly quiet as they planned the ball, and other activities for their guests, Anna would be in charge of entertaining the sultan’s wife and young while he was busy with Elsa. It was well past dinner time when Elsa finally called a halt to the meeting, “thank you all, we have time to discuss this further later, for now I am going to escort my wife to dinner.”

There was much bowing and apologizing as the advisors rushed out of the room, leaving Elsa alone with Anna. Elsa stood and reached for Anna’s hand, helping her from the throne. “Thank you, I’m starving!”

Elsa chuckled, “I know, I was starting to think your stomach was making a challenge to me with all the growling.” Anna blushed prettily. They walked arm in arm to the dining room and sat down to a delicious meal where they talked about anything and everything but the visit later this month. After dinner they went back to their rooms, where Elsa was finally able to fuck her princess.

TBC…


	7. Part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get posted, real life ya know. Enjoy, cause I don't know when the next chapter will be done.

Chapter 1

It has been a long stressful month for those in charge of Arendale.  The preparations for the visiting royalty were vast and had taken over the entire castle.  Elsa was part of endless meetings with her advisors discussing everything from possible trade routes, to what the sultan would want to seal this possible new alliance of theirs.  Anna was buried in party planning, making everything just right so as not to embarrass her alpha, her queen, her sister.  In the midst of all this, her stomach continued to stretch out and grow as the young inside pushed for more room.  Though Anna felt she was huge and couldn’t possibly grow another inch, she still had several months of pregnancy left.

 

Anna was fussing over which of two banners to hang when she sensed her alpha close by.  Looking up she saw Elsa leaning against the doorway, staring at her.  “My queen,” Anna demurred quietly, alerting the others in the room to their queen’s presence.

 

“Leave us.”  Elsa’s tone was commanding, though soft.  Everyone save Anna scurried out the room immediately.  Anna simply raised her eyebrow wondering what Elsa had in mind.  Having been so busy lately their sex life had slowed somewhat, causing both sisters aggravation.  And with the sultan and his people arriving tomorrow there were still thousands of last minute preparations to be seen to.  “Stand.”  As Elsa made this command she came fully into the room and shut the door behind her.  There was no lock, but she knew her guards would make sure they were not disturbed.

 

Anna used the arm rests of her seat to force her over sized body to do as its queen commanded.  “Turn.”  Anna did, so that she was now facing the seat she was just sitting in.  “Lean over, spread your legs.”  Again Anna complied like the good omega she was.  With a wave of her hand Elsa made the cloths her sister was wearing disappear.  Her little sister was now stood before her leaning over a chair, anal plug proudly on display.  Elsa came forward almost lazily and reached for the small knob, twisting and tugging on it.  Anna sighed in excitement as her alpha toyed with the phallus that found home in her ass anytime her alpha’s cock wasn’t in it.

 

With a swift tug Elsa pulled the plug completely out of her sister and tossed it into the chair Anna was leaning over.  Anna moaned and pushed her ass back into her sister, begging for attention.  Elsa waved her own dress away and idly stroked her hard cock as she pushed two fingers of the other hand into her sister’s ass.  The tight hole was slightly loosened, enough that plunging her cock in without stretching the ring of muscle first was possible.  This was the reason for the plug after all; she never wanted to hurt her precious sister.

 

Removing her fingers Elsa plunged into Anna base deep, burying her entire cock in her sister’s ass in one motion.  They both let out moans of pleasure as their hips met with a slight slap.  Elsa nipped at her mate mark on Anna’s neck.  Anna gripped the arm rests of the chair she was leaning on harder.  After entering her so forcefully Elsa had stopped, buried deeply inside her body.  Anna started to wiggle a bit, wanting, needing Elsa to start moving, to bring them both pleasure.  With a sharp growl and a harder bite to the mate mark Elsa commanded Anna to still, and her little omega did, though not without a whine of protest.

 

They stood like that for several long minutes, Elsa buried in her sister with cock and teeth, motionless.  Elsa was warring within herself.  Part of her wanted to just fuck Anna, rut deeply into her till their both were screaming out their orgasms.  Part of her wanted to make love to her little sister, rock into her body slowly until they both couldn’t hold back anymore.  And the third part just wanted to stand here like this forever, cock buried in this amazing ass, warm and being squeezed so perfectly.

 

Anna was confused, why wasn’t Elsa moving.  The omega in Anna commanded her to stay there quietly, still as statue, till her alpha needed something else from her.  The precocious sassy pants in her wanted to start bucking and demand to be fucked already.  Elsa’s hands lifted from the hips they held to Anna’s shoulders, and started lightly kneading them.  Her teeth released the mate mark to give herself more room.  Anna was even more confused now, but she was also enjoying the light massage.  Anna started to relax and moan into the massage, with her growing stomach and breasts there was more pressure on her shoulders and back, and Elsa was hitting all the right spots.

 

Anna was enjoying the massage so much she completely forgot about the cock in her ass, so used to the plug she never felt empty there.  When Elsa was sure that Anna was so into the massage she completely forgot what or rather who was in her ass she suddenly grasped the shoulders tightly and started thrusting in and out of the tight sphincter with blinding speed.  The sudden change from being massaged to being fucked in the ass caught the little omega off guard, in the best way.  Anna started snapping her hips back into her sister, giving more weight to the thrusts.

 

Elsa could feel the itch at the bottom of her spine, she would cum soon.  Elsa reached forward and started twisting Anna’s nipples bringing new levels of pleasure to the red head.  Anna could feel her orgasm ready to burst out; she just needed the one last little thing from her alpha.  “Elsa, please.”

 

Elsa smirked as she sped up even further, knowing Anna wouldn’t cum until she told her to.  Just as she got to the point where she would no longer be able to hold her own orgasm in, Elsa stopped completely, buried inside Anna’s ass.  Anna started mewling and whining, needing release after being fucked so thoroughly, also confused as she didn’t feel her sisters cum in her ass either.  Elsa took these minutes to get herself under control, so she could continue fucking Anna.  Reaching around Anna, Elsa grabbed the plug from the chair and in one motion pulled out of her sister while simultaneously pushing the anal plug back into position.

 

Anna was nearly in tears, neither of them had cum, why was Elsa stopping, what had she done wrong?  Sensing the distress pouring off her sister in waves Elsa kissed the mate mark, and then trailed little, soft kisses all around Anna’s neck and shoulders.  When she felt her little sister was calmer Elsa walked over to the couch, picking up a cloth on the way.  She gently cleaned her hard cock as she watched her sister struggle to keep her position, and not look at what Elsa was doing behind her.  “Come here.”  Anna didn’t need any more encouragement, like a shot she was beside Elsa, waiting for the next command from her alpha.

 

With actions rather than words Elsa bade Anna to straddle her lap, wet cunt wide open ready to be impaled.  Elsa maneuvered Anna over her cock and brought her down so that she was sitting on her sister’s cock, looking into her eyes.  They both moaned again at the connection, Elsa’s favorite place on Earth was being buried in this perfect cunt, made even tighter by the plug in Anna’s ass.  Looking deeply into green eyes Elsa commanded, “ride me, little sister, till you cum all over my lap.”  With a deep breath Anna did just that, bouncing up and down with her whole weight. 

 

The free command to cum when she was ready was a rare treat.  With one last full body thrust Anna rested fully on Elsa’s lap as her orgasm ripped through her, Elsa grabbed Anna behind the neck and pulled those plump lips to her own, devouring her mouth as Anna continued to cum around her still hard cock.  After several long seconds Anna’s body stopped convulsing and she rested against her sister, still impaled on her hard cock, and allowed her mouth to be plundered by her big sister’s tongue.  As the kiss tapered off Anna rested her head against Elsa’s, “you didn’t cum.”  Elsa chuckled lowly as she used her alpha given strength to twist them so that Anna was laid out on the couch and Elsa was above her.

 

“Cum as much as you can little omega, and enjoy the ride.”  With that Elsa was off, thrusting into Anna’s juicy cunt as hard and fast as she could.  Hips a mere blur as she moved, banging into the body below her as she quickly felt her orgasm race up her spine.  With a shout Elsa started to cum, she buried her teeth into her sister’s neck, into her mate mark, as she continued to pound into Anna.  Anna felt the rush of cum enter her cunt, even as Elsa kept the same frantic pace, the overwhelming sensations caused Anna to cum again, and again, having multiple small orgasms back to back.

 

With one last thrust and a firm bite Elsa came again.  She stilled as she buried all of her cock into Anna’s cunt, feeling her cum leak out around the base with no knot to keep it in.  They lay like that for a long time, panting from their exertions.  Anna started to gently run her fingers through her sister’s pale locks, enjoying the closeness as Elsa lay over her.  She could feel their young moving around restlessly in her womb.  Anna had never felt closer to Elsa than she did in this moment.  With her sisters body laying over her like a blanket, her softening cock in her pussy, and their young playing in her womb.

 

Knowing they both needed to get back to work, Elsa got up with one last kiss.  Standing she waved both of their dresses back into existence and straightened their hair.  Elsa gently caressed her sister’s cheek, “I love you.”  And with a swish of hips Elsa was out of the door leaving Anna grinning behind her.

 

***************

 

Chapter 2

 

The citizens of Arendale watched in awe of the scantily clad dancers, drummers, and strange animals that led the way of the Sultan of the far East into the courtyard of their castle.  Elsa was burying her excitement behind her queenly demeanor.  Anna wasn’t even trying, bouncing and pointing out things that excited her.  She had already asked for a monkey and an elephant.  The answer to both was no.  Finally at the end of the parade was the sultan, his wife, and some of his children, all sat atop comfortable looking lounges being carried by several strong men each.

 

Once the procession had come to the bottom of the stairs the strong men lowered their cargo and helped each member of the royal family stand.  Elsa stepped forward to greet them, Anna just behind her.  “Sultan Abu, thank you for coming, it is a pleasure to meet you.  May I present my wife and mate Princess Anna.”  Elsa had bowed slightly when addressing the sultan, to let him know she saw them on equal, but respectful, footing.  Anna curtsied as best she could when introduced.  Sultan Abu grinned and lifted first Elsa’s then Anna’s hand to his lips where he placed a small kiss.

 

“The pleasure is all mine Queen Elsa.”  His eyes raked over both women lustily.  “These are my sons, Ahmed, Ali, and Cassim.”  They each bowed slightly to the royalty of Arendale, giving them the same lusty looks as their father.  The sultan made no move to introduce any of the women with him.

 

Slightly annoyed by these jerks already Elsa waved them in and led the way.  It was going to be a long two weeks while they visited, starting with tonight, with the party in the sultan’s honor.  With a nod Elsa sent her servants leading the way to the rooms the sultan and his people would be using while in Arendale.  “Please take this time to rest from your long journey; we would be honored if you would join us at the ball tonight.”

 

“I am sure we shall Queen.”  With that Abu walked off with his sons, the women they still didn’t know followed obediently.  The last to do so looked to be the youngest, slightly younger than Anna; she gazed at these two strange women until she was caught in Elsa’s gaze.  With a deep blush she scurried after the rest.

 

Once they were all out of sight Elsa released a deep breath, “well this should be fun.”  Anna just snorted and they both went to make sure all of the last minute preparations were completed.

 

TBC…


End file.
